Boku wa Kimi no Koto ga Suki - I like you
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: It is finally Rikkaidai second year ace, Kirihara Akaya's turn! It all came about with a missed tennis shot, scattered items, a pair of broken thick glasses, and a beautiful pair of eyes. Her name was Kamiya Suzuna, or so he had learnt. It was the first time he felt such weird feelings that could not be explained after mistakenly hitting someone. How will this turn out? AkayaXOC.
1. A Meeting By Chance

**Alya: Wai! Alya's back! Now it is Akaya's turn :D**

**Akaya: Why? What turn? * oblivious little boy ***

**Alya: Wait to see :)**

* * *

1. A Meeting by Chance

The sunset cast an orange glow about the school of Rikkaidai. The school was almost quiet, except for the constant sounds of tennis rackets coming into contact with the yellow tennis balls. A lone figure emerged from the school building, carrying a whole lot of things and struggled with her outdoor shoes for a moment before running off in the direction of the gates, as fast as her legs and the things she held allowed her. Running by the tennis courts, she saw. Their school's rumored Second Year Ace, returning balls from alone against the wall. She stopped, and stood there enthralled by his deep perseverance and confidence in his steps.

* thwack *

The sound of the tennis ball hitting the racket was a little different from the previous ones.

" Oh shucks!" the Second Year Ace cursed, as the ball sailed over the wired netting courts, " The best I can do is to continually return three hundred and fourty six," he muttered to himself, " Guess we'll have to stop here for today," he said to himself, looking at the sunset glow.

As she listened to him muttering to himself, she did not realise, that the tennis ball that went out, was just about to make contact with her head. The sudden impact on her head, caused her to simply drop the items in her hands, and fall to the ground. Her glasses slipped off her nose bridge and fell to the ground with a crack.

" Oh my," came Akaya's voice from within the courts. Immediately, he came out, and knelt in front of the girl, " Are you alright? Did it hit your head?" he asked frantically, looking over her head, " Is there a bump?" he lifted his hand, and attempted to touch her head, but immediately retracted his hand, " Erm... Are you alright?" he asked the girl who looked genuinely shocked.

Her heart gave a leap.

" I-I'm alright..." the girl answered, and looked up at him, giving a smile that was probably too brilliant for someone who had just fell on her butt, which he blushed to, " Its just that my glasses fell, and I can't exactly see you properly," she started searching about the ground.

" Ahh, here," Akaya picked up the cracked glasses and handed it to her, which she smiled to. But he soon realised, instead of putting in back on, she instead started on picking up her items that fell onto the ground first.

" Erm, can you pass me that name list there," she pointed to a light blue file that contained the list of names which fell further than the rest, and was right behind Akaya, at his tennis shoes.

" Y-You...can see?" he asked a little doubtful, moving forward and waving his palm before her eyes.

" I-I can only see the general outline. Everything else is a blur," she answered, after hesitating for a while.

" Are you sure you can make it back like this?" he asked, " Shall I send you home?" the Second Year Ace was unusually kind, " Well, you see, I kind of caused you to become like this..." he scratched his seaweed head.

" Its fine!" she sent him another brilliant smile, " I'll be able to make my way home like that," she declined.

" Can you really see?" he asked a little hesitant.

" I am at the very least able to make out a familiar way home," she replied standing up, " Well, have a good evening," she wished him, and went on about her way home, walking in a perfect line towards the gates of the school.

" Ne!" Akaya called, " What's your name?" Akaya asked before as he shouldered his bag.

" Kamiya Suzuna!" she replied rushing out.

" Are you sure you need glasses?" he asked, " You're walking too straightly for a person who needs glasses!" he shouted.

Hearing this, the girl called Kamiya Suzuna sped up her pace and walked right out of the school gates and turned the corner before Akaya could say anything more.

" Who were you talking to just now?" came his Vice Captain's voice.

" 77.4%, it was a girl, given his scarlet blushing face," Yanagi Renji, the Master analysed.

" A girl?" came his Captain's soft gentle voice, " What happened?" the blue haired boy asked gently as he cocked his head sideways, asking the seaweed head for an explanation.

" Erm... I hit a ball out, and it fell right onto her head," Akaya said, facing the Three Demons, extremely nervous.

" Tarundoru!" Sanada raised his voice.

" Maa, Genichiro, let me handle this," Yukimura said with a gentle smile decorating his lips and Sanada immediately backed off, " Akaya," Yukimura began gently, " Did you apologise?" he asked coaxingly.

" Mm." the boy replied.

" Did you ensure nothing was wrong before you let her go?" Yukimura asked.

" I tried," he told his Captain, " But she was kind of like avoiding me," he replied, " But she did smile at me before she left," he explained, " But her glasses broke," he lowered his head.

" Did you get her name?" Yukimura asked.

" Yeah," Akaya nodded, " Kamiya Suzuna," he said.

* * *

**Yukimura: Ooh, has our little baby found his true love?**

**Akaya: What true love?**

**Alya: We'll see about it :) Everyone, did you enjoy the first chapter? And as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	2. Second Meeting

**Akaya: Alya! What is this?! Now all my senpais are teasing me!**

**Alya: Is it such a bad thing? There are many people enjoying it * innocent ***

**Akaya: Tell me you are one of them * angry ***

**Suzuna: Erm... Kirihara-kun, I have been in your class... * shy ***

**Alya: Maa maa, don't be shy, and everyone, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

2. Second Meeting

The following morning, Kirihara Akaya entered his classroom, and dumped his bag down on the floor before plonking into his seat. His muscles were still burning despite stretching before he slept the previous night, he personally felt that it was due to the extra practice his Vice Captain gave him. Slumping onto the desk, the boy turned to his left. As he did so, he noticed a familiar silhouette against the bright morning sun that shone through the classroom window. It was the first time he noticed, that there was actually a girl sitting beside him in his class. Immediately, the boy sat up with a jolt, as the teacher entered the room.

" What's wrong Kirihara-kun?" the teacher asked.

" N-No, nothing," the boy replied, settling down, wondering what was the name of the girl that sat beside him.

" I'll start taking attendance," the teacher said, and went down the class list, name by name," Kamiya Suzuna," the teacher said, and immediately the girl beside Akaya raised her hand.

He stared incredulously at the girl. The girl he had hit the tennis ball with was actually a girl that sat beside him in his class, and despite being in the same class for almost three weeks, he had not even noticed her presence. Inside his messy seaweed head, thoughts about what the girl was carrying that day when he hit her with the tennis ball strangly bothered him.

When classes were finished, he watched in awe as he saw the girl pack so quickly, and walk out of the classroom with purposeful strides, shielding her eyes with her thick glasses that looked almost fake. Grabbing the lasts of his things and hastily stuffing them into his bag, he zipped it up and went after the girl.

" Wai-" before he could complete his sentence, he realised, the girl was long gone, leaving a noisy corridor of students, discussing where they would be going after school, and who had club activities. Getting depressed, the seaweed head drooped, and he went off towards the tennis courts.

After finishing practice, he once again noticed the figure walking pass the tennis courts. Hurriedly saying good bye to his seniors who were rather suprised by his abrupt behaviour, he chased after the girl.

" Kamiya-san!" he shouted before she stepped out of the school.

" Yes?" the girl asked turning around without her glasses, but she immediately stuffed the glasses awkwardly onto her face.

He stared as she hurriedly shielded her eyes. Without her glasses, as he had expected, she was extremely cute. She had awfully beautiful irises that were of a gentle grey, almost like flowing water. But he seriously wondered why she wanted to put on the glasses to keep people from seeing her eyes.

" Kamiya-san, is your head alright?" he sheepishly asked, " Did you have a bump?" he looked anxiously at her head.

" I am fine, it was nothing much," the girl repiled and attempted to leave.

" A-Are you going to go home?" he asked raising his hand to his head showing his nervous signs, " M-May I send you?" the boy finally stuttered out.

" It is nothing, please do not bother yourself with me. I can make it there on my own," she flashed him a smile before hurriedly leaving.

" Aww~" came Marui's voice, " Our baby got rejected," he cooed at poor Akaya.

" Kamiya Suzuna," started the Master, Yanagi Renji, " Date of birth: 5th March, like Seiichi, age, 13, height: 1.65, as for weight: ... I shall not divulge, privacy of the ladies," the Master nodded to himself, " Class, 2D, Club: School Clinic." Yanagi concluded.

" She's from the School Clinic? She does not look like it," Niou asked voicing his curiousness.

" Apparently, she does lives in the dormitories of the school. About her family back ground, it is unclear, but they are still around," the Master finished up his report.

" Shall we follow her?" Marui suggested.

" Eh?" Akaya asked.

" Why not? Its a pretty good idea," Niou smirked, " I'll lend you my disguises," he chuckled, " So can we tail her?" he seemed unusual hyped up on a tailing mission.

" Senpai's disguises are too flashy," Akaya commented, " It will give us away immediately," he pouted.

" Don't forget, we still have some clean up to do," Yukimura reminded his club members, " Besides, weren't we going out for burgers later?" Yukimura asked the burning question in everyone's mind. Well, other than Akaya.

"Whose treat is it this time?" Marui immediately asked, "I was the one who treated last time. And before me was Jackal. So we're definitely not treating today!" Marui hi-fived his doubles partner.

"If I am not wrong, it is Genichiro's turn," Yukimura said in a gentle voice.

"You're right Seiichi," Yanagi confirmed.

" Seiichi, not you too!" Sanada complained.

" Why not Genichiro? It is just a treat to pull up their moral," Yukimura smiled at Sanada, as the Vice Captain caved into the plea of the Captain.

* * *

**Niou: Why couldn't we follow her? It would be so much fun!**

**Yukimura: Niou, behave yourself * sadistic smile ***

**Akaya: Why does it always end up like this? * cries ***

**Alya: Well well, just don't take it too hard, * pats Akaya's head * Everyone, as usual, reviews are a nod nod! Look forward to the next chapter~**


	3. The School Clinic

**Alya: Hu hu hu~ Nosebleed with an ulterior motive?**

**Yanagi: You may say so. It was calculated.**

**Akaya: What are you all talking about?**

**Alya: Well well enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

3. The School Clinic

Akaya's entire body felt like lead. The sweat pouring down his forehead was blurring his vision. He found it hard to breath. Whenever he took a breath, it felt like his chest was constricted. Gripping his racket all the more tighter, the boy shook his perspiration away, and persevered. He was having an extremely long drawn out practice match with his 'baby sitter', Yanagi Renji. He saw it very clearly. How Yanagi returned the ball. But his reactions were far too dull.

The ball sailed over the net, flying through the air, coming right before his face. He desperately tried to raise his racket, but it was all too late. With a loud thud, it crashed into his nose, and the poor boy crumpled to the ground.

"We'll stop here for today," Yanagi said as he walked over from the opposite side of the court, "Head to the Clinic and do something about your nose. It is bleeding. I'll speak to Seiichi. You can just go home after fixing your nose," Yanagi told him.

"H-Hai..." the boy said, and held his towel to his nose as he approached the school building.

Entering the room, he saw that it was empty. Or so he thought.

"Excuse me...?" he asked, sounding muffled through the towel.

"Yes!" came a voice, and a student appeared from behind the screens, "How may I- Oh my! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed the moment she saw him, "Hurry, sit down here!" she instructed, "Good, now lean forward slightly with your head tilted forward. Keep your towel there. I'll get another one later. Also, pinch your nose below your nasal bone, or should I pinch it for you?" she asked, but pinched his nose either way.

Five minutes later, the bleeding stopped, and the girl made Akaya lay back on the infirmary bed, propping him up with pillows, till he was about forty five degrees upright, then she sat before him, and placed a cool compress within a cloth before using it to cool him down.

"Kamiya Suzuna-san...?" Akaya asked as he looking into her grey eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, then realized she was not wearing her glasses. Fumbling about for a while, she finally gave up, "Do I look weird?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"N-No!" Akaya bolted up straight answering.

"Please lie back down and keep still," she said, gently pushing on his shoulder until he was once again leaning against the pillows she propped up for him.

"You don't need glasses right?" Akaya asked rather straight forwardly, before he realized how rude he was, "Ahh! About that, if you don't want to answer, it is alright," the boy quickly added.

"People dislike my eyes. They say it looks like I am looking right into their souls. Or so they say when I was in my hometown, a small town in England. Also, in my family, my eyes serve as the reminder that my father had an extramarital affair..." she murmured, " Tte... it is so weird, why am I telling you all these...?" she asked.

"It's alright. I'll listen if you wish," he said, "Since I have to spend another half an hour here keeping still as you said," the seaweed head told the girl.

"Never mind, let's not talk about this," Kamiya Suzuna said, "Besides, Kirihara-san, how did you end up with this nose bleed?" she smiled.

" Ahh... its embarrassing to talk about..." the boy gave a sheepish grin, " I was so worn out that my attention wavered, and was smacked right in my nose by a tennis ball," he explained, " And I'm supposed to be a proficient tennis player," he sheepishly grinned.

The girl laughed, and her laughter sounded like silver bells in spring to Akaya. When the half an hour was up, it was time for Akaya to leave the clinic. Getting up from the bed, he gathered his things, as Kamiya Suzuna did the same. He waited for her as she cleaned up the clinic, and closed it, putting on the lock. Walking together in silence as the sun set in the horizons, they made it to the gates.

"Well, see you in class tomorrow then?" Akaya asked a little reluctant. He really enjoyed talking to Kamiya Suzuna. Even if it was just a short time of forty five minutes.

"Kirihara-san," she called, "Can you do me a favor and keep the thing about my eyes a secret?" she asked giving Akaya a far way look.

"I-I'll do it..." the boy trailed off, not saying the last part of his sentence, "_So don't put on such a faraway look, like you are going to leave someday,_" the boy said in his heart.

"Promise?" the girl asked, as she hooked her pinky finger around his.

"Promise," he smiled.

* * *

**Suzuna: Kirihara-san, are you really alright?**

**Akaya: Mm! * nods head ***

**Alya: Hehe, she called you Kirihara-san * gleam in eyes * well well, everyone as usual reviews are a nod nod!**


	4. Tutoring Pairing

**Akaya: Tutoring!? I don't want it!**

**Alya: Thou hast no choice~**

**Akaya: EH?!**

**Alya: Well people, enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

4. Tutoring Pairing

After the first round of tests, their homeroom teacher decided to make tutoring pairings, so that the students can help each other out, as well as deepen their bonds to the class. Though it was mentioned, their teacher had not mentioned who was being partnered with who, leaving the class squirming in their seats, dying to know who would help them with their weakest subjects, the boys obviously hoping that it would be one of the pretty girls of their class.

" I'll put up the tutoring pairings list at the back of the classroom later, so please have a look at it at your free time," their teacher said, " Please talk to your partners, and schedule a time to get together and study," their teacher instructed, " Also, only some of you will have partners. This tutoring will continue until your grades improve till they are acceptable, then the tutoring will stop. For those who are not in the tutoring pairs, if your grades fall, you might be added in. So, keep in mind to maintain your grades. Understood?" the teacher asked.

" Yes..." the class answered lazily, though there were a few rebellious 'nos'.

After school, Akaya knew he was in the tutoring pairing, but he was reluctant to even go see it. If his partner wanted him to go his tutoring, his partner would have to come to him. He would never go to his partner on his own accord.

" Kirihara-san...?" came Kamiya Suzuna's voice.

" Kamiya?" the boy asked genuinely shocked.

" Erm... About that..." the girl shyly said, shielding her eyes with her thick glasses, " I am your English tutor... pairing..." she barely whispered.

" EH?!" the boy burst out, causing the entire class to look their way. Once the class resumed their own things, the boy could only stare at Kamiya Suzuna, as she sighed, " You are...?" he asked, seriously regretting not going to see the list.

" You can request to change partners," she said, taking his reactions wrongly.

" No!" the boy immediately answered, " I'm glad my partner is Kamiya," the boy gave a grin filled with sunshine that Kamiya Suzuna found it too bright to handle.

Looking away, she asked, " When are you free then?" she started on scheduling the time, " Anytime is fine for me, just that we need to keep within the curfews of the dorms," she immediately explained. But as soon as she finished, she realised she once again let out another secret to the boy before her.

" Sure. Then can I head to the dorms after I am done with tennis practice?" the seaweed head asked, " Which dorm room?" he then noticed that Kamiya had fell silent, " If you want to do it in my house, it is fine too, just that my family might be at home," the boy added.

" We'll do it in your house then," the girl smiled, happy that he did not pry further.

" I'll come get you at the clinic when tennis practice is done?" he asked.

" No, I'll head down to the courts," she replied.

" So we'll do it daily?" the seaweed head asked.

" We'll see," his tutor replied.

Finishing tennis practice, Akaya looked around the tennis courts, and immediately, his eyes fell upon Kamiya. She stood outside the courts, and was staring intently inwards, at each player, as if taking in how they played. Once Sanada allowed them to leave, the boy stuffed his racket and items into his bag without even bothering to pack, and headed straight for Kamiya.

" Did you wait long?" he asked.

" Not quite," Kamiya answered, " I enjoyed watching you guys train," she smiled her brilliant smile at Akaya, " You guys have very good perseverance and stamina," she complimented.

" We're still not good enough," Akaya got into humble mode.

" Shall we head to your house then?" Kamiya asked.

" Yep." the boy cheerfully replied.

At Akaya's house gates, she waited as he opened the doors. Following him to the doors, she removed her shoes as she murmured, " Ojamashimasu," to the empty house. Placing her shoes nicely by the door, she followed Akaya up to his room.

Upon entering his room, she found that it was a typical boy's room. By the wall was his bed, and on that wall was the posters of many tennis stars that he admired. Also, at the foot of the bed, was his study desk which was filled with books and untidy. However, clearly there was an area of the table where he cherished. It was a cork board, with photographs of him and his friends, and of course, the tennis regulars, put into a mini montage with the cork board pins.

As Akaya went to the kitchen to get some drinks, Suzuna occupied herself looking about in his room. As she scanned through the photo montage, Suzuna smiled.

" Ahh! Don't look at my table!" Akaya said and quickly cleared his desk.

" Shall we start?" Suzuna asked, as she put down her bag by the door, and hung her glasses on the slings of the bag.

" Mm," the seaweed head nodded.

Sitting together at the low table on the floor, Suzuna retrieved her books from her bag, and set it before herself, as Akaya did.

" H-How would you like me to tutor you?" Suzuna asked.

" I dunno," Akaya replied, " How about I do these questions for the homework first? If there is anything I don't understand, I'll ask you. After that, you can go through the work to check for any mistakes," Akaya said, " That's how Yanagi-senpai teaches me," he told her.

" We'll do it that way then," she replied and read her own book.

As the evening passed, the sun set, and Akaya's family returned to find an extra pair of shoes at their doors, and a girl's pair of shoes at that.

" This question is answered this way. If you answered it like how you did previously, it would be an error of your tenses. It is always 'had' for things that already happened," Suzuna explained.

" Akaya! You brought your girlfriend home?" his sister suddenly appeared in place of his knocked down door, shocking Suzuna, " Woah~ What is this I see? Doing homework together already?" Akaya's sister swooned, " What pretty eyes your girlfriend has~" Akaya's sister squealed, " I'm gonna tell mother," she said and dashed out of the room as quickly as she entered.

" Kirihara-san...?" Suzuna asked.

" Don't ask," Akaya shook his head.

It was only an hour later, that the matter was cleared up that Suzuna was plainly Akaya's English tutor assigned by their teacher, and of course, it was time for Suzuna to leave, but she was pleaded by Akaya's mother to stay for dinner which she could not refuse, causing her only to be able to leave after having dinner with the Kirihara family.

" Wait for me!" Akaya called as Suzuna started wearing her shoes.

Looking up, she saw that he had already changed to his home clothes, wearing a pair of red sports shorts, and a white tank top, with a black coloured sports jacket over his shoulders.

" Yes?" Suzuna asked.

" I'll walk you back to the school dorms. It is dangerous for a girl to go back on her own at a time like this," he said.

" I can always take a bus," Suzuna said.

" I'll just walk you back. You can save money that way," he said, and pulled on his shoes.

" Thank you," Suzuna said.

" Aa... You're welcome..." the seaweed head got shy.

* * *

**Yukimura: Tsk tsk. A boy and a girl, alone in a single dorm room…**

**Sanada: This is unacceptable!**

**Akaya: I didn't do anything, and won't do anything! * peeved ***

**Alya: Who know whether to trust you or not * shakes head ***

**Akaya: Shinjite yo [Please believe in me]!**

**Alya: Fine fine, I'll give it to you, well everyones, reviews are always a nod nod!**


	5. The Rain That Day

**Alya: Oh hohohohohohohohohohohoho~ This is going to be such a fine chapter~ Not in a dorm now, but in an empty house! This is so fun :D**

**Akaya: What are you planning again Alya-chan? * devil horns sprouting ***

**Suzuna: That's right!**

**Alya: Eh?! You can't all blame me! But this is really so fun! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter like how I enjoyed writing it~**

* * *

5. The Rain That Day

Akaya and Suzuna had continued their tutoring for about a month already, being the tutoring pair that lasted the longest. Most of the students gave up after two weeks. However it was one day after school when Suzuna approached Akaya telling him that she would not be able to tutor him that afternoon as she was being summoned back to the family home, where her grandfather was.

" He hadn't summoned you in a long time right? Your grandpa," Akaya smiled brightly at Suzuna, " Have a great time then," Akaya wished, " I'll be fine without tutoring for one day," he grinned.

" Mm," Suzuna nodded, " Thank you," she smiled.

" But I'll message you if I have any questions as usual," Akaya waved his phone before Suzuna.

Returning to the family home was something she had not done in three years. The previous time she was summoned, was because her grandfather was ill, and that time did not turn out as she expected, as the moment she saw her grandfather, he threw his cup of hot tea at her, and chased her out of the house. Standing before the wooden bolt doors, she knocked.

As the doors opened, the painful sounds of a woman in labour greeted her ears. It was her father's first wife, also her half mother who was in the family house's delivery room. Entering the waiting room, there she found her half older brother and sister, along with her father, grandfather and grandmother waiting.

" You all better pray that this child is a healthy boy. If it turns out sickly like Sakuya, it is also no use," her grandfather said, " And it better not be a girl," her grandfather mumbled to himself and the family.

Soon, the screams died down, and was replaced by the cries of a newborn baby.

" Is it a boy or girl?" her grandfather boomed.

" It... It..." the people within the room stuttered.

" Hand the infant over!" her grandfather said.

" It is a girl! We are terribly sorry!" they opened the doors, and all were kneeling down on the floor. Following suit, everyone in the waiting room also knelt down.

" Another girl?!" her grandfather exploded, " Why is that woman's womb only capable of producing females and sickly males?" her grandfather threw his tea cup once again, " Or is it you my son? Even mating with a foreign woman has caused that foreign woman to produce a female!" her grandfather shouted, pointing accusingly at Suzuna " I don't care what you do, just make sure I get a healthy male heir!" her grandfather sat down on his chair fuming.

It was after they took their leave from the waiting room, that Suzuna's half older siblings made a move on her.

" If you were a boy, mother would not have to suffer so much," her half older sister Suzuka slapped her.

" Nee-san, stop it. You'll just dirty your hands," Sakuya said, " Besides, the verdict came out already. You are no longer part of our family, so just get off our family property, or I'll get people to drag you out. Its a good thing you used your half blood mother's parent's last name when you enrolled in school, Shirakuin Suzuna, or should I say Kamiya Suzuna?" her half older brother said.

Once again, the summon to her family home failed, and she could never return there ever again. Walking on listlessly, Suzuna did not even realise it had started raining. The place where her half older sister slapped her hurt, but her heart hurt the most. Why couldn't her grandfather be like normal grandfathers? She could not understand. Were heirs just that important?

There was a buzz from her phone, and she remembered she had promised Akaya to answer his mailed questions. Flipping it open, she took a look. It was a simple question of, " When do we use -ing?"

Reading the message, tears flowed freely from Suzuna's eyes, and she ran in the direction of Akaya's house. Pushing past his front gates, she rang his doorbell consecutively, until a seemingly irritated Akaya appeared at the door.

" What?!" he asked irritated.

Seeing him, she wordlessly stepped forward and grabbed him tightly about the chest, hugging him and cried her eyes out.

" Kamiya-san?!" he asked with shock written all over his face, " What wrong?" he asked as the door closed.

" J-Just let me be like that..." she sobbed.

After hearing her say that, the boy allowed her to cry into him, and simply held onto her, softly patting her back, not caring if her clothes were wet, or that they were wetting the floor, or that she was dirtying his clothes. He simply held her, and whispered, " Its alright," gently comforting her, sitting at the door step.

Staying in that manner for about an hour, she had cried till she had no more tears. It was only then, did Akaya lead her to the bathroom, and told her to have a warm bath as he searched through his clothes for something for Suzuna to wear. Settling for his long pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt, Akaya put it out for her as he too, went to change his snot filled and rain soaked clothes.

" Are you alright?" he asked as Suzuna emerged from his bathroom.

" Mm," she nodded, her eyes red and swollen.

" Do you want to take a nap?" he asked, " You're so worn out," he patted her head, pointing to his bed, " You can shut your eyes there," he told her.

Nodding, she curled up on his bed, that smelt like him, and looked at him as he did his work on the low table leaning against the bed, like a knight watching over his princess. Just five minutes later, Kamiya Suzuna was knocked out, and ended up sleeping peacefully on Akaya's bed.

" Kamiya," came Akaya's gentle voice, " My parents are both working over time, and my sister has a project to do so she'll be staying at her friend's house over night. What would you like for dinner?" he asked, " We'll have to get dinner ourselves," he smiled.

" Pasta..." she said still lying curled up upon Akaya's bed, without thinking.

" Pasta it is then," Akaya smiled and went to call for a delivery.

" Do you want to stay for tonight?" Akaya asked as they at their dinner, " Well, your uniform is already in the wash. I took the liberty of washing it," Akaya explained, " You can take my sister's room for tonight," he said, " I'm really worried about leaving you to return to the dorms like that," Akaya said.

" You don't mind?" Suzuna asked.

" The tennis regulars often bunk out in my house too, or Vice Captain Sanada's house," Akaya explained.

" You're really nice, Kirihara-san," Suzuna managed a small smile, " I've been disowned by my family. But its alright, I don't have to live in that shadow anymore," she said and went to her bag, taking the pair of thick fake glasses, and she handed it to Akaya, " Help me break it will you? Just like you did the last time," she smiled.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

" Of course," Suzuna said, " I've cried over it, I've slept on it, and I'm done with it," she said a little too coolly.

" Okay, here goes nothing," Akaya said and broke the pair of glasses.

The following morning, Akaya woke up, and with his bleary eyes, he noticed someone he did not know in the kitchen. Rubbing his bleary eyes, it then occurred to him that it was Suzuna. But her hair was different from the usual long old fashioned braids she used to wear.

" Kirihara-san, good morning," she smiled, " I see you saw my hair," she grinned and swished her head, " I saw a pair of scissors in your sister's room, and took the liberty of making my own new hair style. How is it?" she asked, showing off her new shoulder length hair, with a side fringe.

" Pretty," Akaya smiled.

" Thank you," she smiled too.

" Glad to have you back," Akaya sat down for breakfast.

" I'm glad to be back," Suzuna smiled.

* * *

**Alya: Suzuna reborn! * sparkles in the air ***

**Akaya: Good for her. But my reputation as a good boy * cries ***

**Alya: Nah, you must be a scandelous boy~ nice new image :) reviews are a nod nod~**


	6. A New Kamiya Suzuna

**Alya: I see this proceeding in a very nice direction, ne Akaya-kun?**

**Akaya: How is this good?**

**Alya: Well, she stays in your house, lets you see her cry... and many more...**

**Suzuna: My image... * drowns in ocean***

* * *

6. A New Kamiya Suzuna

It had been a week since Kamiya Suzuna had been disowned by her family. And as far as Akaya could see, Kamiya Suzuna had changed for the better. With her new hair style, she was no longer considered old fashioned by the boys of the class. Also, removing her thick fake glasses had indeed caused her to be one of the most attractive girls in their class. She had also become bright and more optimistic in her opinions, constantly giving her own ideas during classes, though Akaya had been asleep most of the time.

" Akaya-san," Suzuna shook the sleeping Akaya.

" Hn? Mm...?" Akaya asked.

" Akaya-san, the test results are going to be out soon," she smiled a little too brightly for Akaya who had just barely woken up, " You must tell me your score for English okay? If you passed, we'll go for a celebration," she told him, " I'll treat you," she said as she sat down on her seat beside him.

" W-Wait, what did you call me?" Akaya asked.

" Akaya-san," she repeated, " You don't like it?" she asked.

" Drop the honorifics," he said, " I'll call you Suzuna then," he grinned.

" Sure, Akaya," Suzuna replied cheerfully.

It was in the afternoon when their Homeroom teacher called Akaya to the office. As the seaweed head dragged his feet to the office, he was wondering how was his homeroom teacher going to tell him to put more effort in his English, having failed another test. However, what greeted him in the staff office was not what he had expected.

Upon entering the staff office, his Homeroom teacher sat him down, and even gave him a bar of chocolate, telling him that he had aced his English test this time, and he was expected to keep up the good work.

" I didn't know Kamiya was such a good tutor!" the teacher said, " Good thing for you that you don't need tutoring from Kamiya anymore!" the teacher patted his shoulder.

" Don't need?" Akaya asked.

" Yes, you don't need to trouble Kamiya anymore. You're good enough to do well on your own already," the teacher said.

It was only then did Akaya felt a sense of loss. If he passed all his tests, Suzuna will be made to tutor the others instead of him. But he really liked and even enjoyed being tutored by Suzuna. Even if he passed all his tests, he still wanted to be continued to be tutored by Suzuna... Suzuna was the only one who was willing to patiently teach him things, when others just get irritated. He wanted to sit and do work with Suzuna. He enjoyed her company. Greatly.

Feeling depressed and sort of angry, Akaya dragged his feet back to the classroom. Should he lie to Suzuna to make her continue tutoring him? Or should he just tell the truth and get his treat before quickly getting things over and done with, allowing her to have time to tutor the other students. Still pondering and rolling the ideas about in his mind, Akaya reached the classroom doors. Sighing, he leaned against it, and sank to the floor, burying his head in between his knees.

" Akaya?" came a sweet voice.

" Uwah! Suzuna!" the boy cried out, clearly shocked.

" What are you doing out here? Do you feel unwell?" she asked, and put her fingers to his forehead checking it for a temperature against her own forehead.

" I-I'm alright!" he burst out awkwardly, " j-just a little tired," he said and tumbled into the classroom, scrambling for his seat.

" I see..." she replied, and sat down in her own seat.

After school, as Suzuna was heading for the school clinic, Akaya was heading off for tennis, still thinking about how to break the news to Suzuna. He wondered if he should be honest, and tell her about his score, but request for her to continue to teach him. Thinking till here, the boy crashed into the wired fences of the tennis court doors with a loud clang.

" Akaya!" his Captain called his name as he winced in pain.

" Tarundoru!" his Vice Captain bellowed, " Why are you day dreaming?" he asked.

" Are you alright?" Yanagi asked, as Marui and Niou laughed loudly at the Junior Ace, and was rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

" Oww..." the boy groaned.

" Did you fail your English test again?" Niou teased.

" Hey! I passed this time kay!" the boy shouted indignantly, pulling out his test paper and thrusting it before his seniors.

" Wow, that's very well done!" Yukimura praised, " How did you do it?" Yukimura asked as he ruffled Akaya's hair gently, smiling ever so mildly.

" Woah! This boy deserves a treat!" Marui cheered.

" Are you going to treat him?" Jackal asked as Marui kept quiet immediately.

" But he needs to visit the school clinic first I think," Yagyuu pointed out to the swollen bump on his forehead.

" Alright, off you go," Yukimura waved the seaweed head away to the clinic.

He walked slowly to the clinic, cupping his throbbing forehead. Upon reaching the doors, he winced, but not due to the pain in his forehead. He had not thought about what to say to Suzuna, and he was going to meet her like in a split second the moment he opens the doors. Deciding not to think about it, he pulled the doors open.

" Akaya?" came Suzuna's voice.

" Aa..." he nodded, " I got a bump," he said and pointed to his forehead.

" Got hit by a tennis ball?" she asked jokingly.

" I-I crashed into the fences," he stuttered.

" You must have been day dreaming then," she laughed her wind chimes laughter, " Let me have a look at it," she smiled and got him to sit down on the bed, " Here, hold this at the bump," she grabbed a cooling pack wrapping in a towel, handing it to him.

" Thank you," he muttered and sat there with the cool pack to his forehead.

Seeing that Akaya was fine alone, Suzuna went ahead, and went to sort out the namelists of the students that had entered the school clinic that day as well as add Akaya's name to the list.

" Hey," came Akaya's voice from behind the curtains.

" Hm?" she asked.

" I've got a request for you," he said as he laid down on the bed, speaking through the curtains, " I want you to continue to tutor me for English," the boy said as his voice lowered to barely a whisper.

" Sure," came a clear reply.

" So you won't stop tutoring me even if I passed my test this time?" he asked.

" If you wish so," Suzuna replied.

" Really?" he asked immediately brightened up.

"Really, and of course you get your treat as promised," she approached the curtains and pulled them apart, " Come look for me after you finish tennis, and of course, you're not allowed to do any strenuous activities," she instructed and sent him back for tennis practice.

" Yes!" the boy cheered as he left the clinic, and headed back for tennis cheerfully.

* * *

**Alya: Cheerful Suzuna is great isn't it everyone?**

**Akaya: Yep yep * agrees happily ***

**Yukimura: Besides that, Akaya passed his English!**

**Niou: I think he got extra help...**

**Akaya: Hey! I did it on my own kay!**

**Alya: Yep yep, everyone reviews are a nod nod! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. School Festival

**Alya: Wai! School festival! Where love is in the air!**

**Suzuna: Its so romantic! Planetarium cafe...**

**Akaya: You like stars?**

**Suzuna: Of course! Which girl doesn't like stars?**

**Alya: Well well, enjoy chapter 7! Hee hee, something cute shall happen, as Alya shall take the chance to cast some magic with Niou and Marui~**

**Niou & Marui: * evil laughs at corner ***

* * *

7. School Festival

It was the annual Rikkaidai School Festival. After weeks of preparing, they were finally ready for the festival. Doing something that was not usually done, Suzuna and Akaya's class did a Planetarium Cafe, where it was themed by the Constellations, and had a mini projector projecting the night starry sky within their classroom ceiling. Of course, a cafe had to have waiters and waitresses, and so Akaya and Suzuna shared the same shift along with some of their classmates.

Putting on their handmade maid costume, Suzuna found that it was slightly different from usual. Instead of ribbons, little star clasps were used. Marvelling at the handiwork of the girls in her class that made the uniforms, Suzuna stepped out of the washrooms. On her way returning to the classroom, she found Akaya struggling with the tie that was supposed to be on his neck. Smiling, she approached him, and slipped the silk tie out of his fingers.

" I'll help you," she said and put the tie over his neck, before tying it into a beautiful tie knot, " Come on, put on your coat. We're going back to the classroom," Suzuna smiled.

At this point, Akaya blushed furiously, recalling that his parents also do such lovey dovey stuff early in the morning when his father heads off to work, with his mother tenderly tying his father's tie.

" Uh..." Akaya nodded and followed.

Changing shifts with their classmates, the two carried on with the serving of their customers in the little Planetarium Cafe, with Suzuna greeting the customers at their classroom doors, and Akaya taking their orders along with the rest of their classmates.

" Kirihara-kun, Kamiya-san! The two of you have finished your shifts! Change with someone and have some time to enjoy the festival!" their class representaive told them.

" Okay~" the two replied and left to change.

Finishing with changing their clothes, the two emerged from the washrooms at the same time. Together, they headed to the classroom and returned their costumes before ending up leaving together again.

" Hey, Suzuna wanna go with me to play around? Its pretty boring to go alone," Akaya invited, quite unwilling to go look for his seniors, as he was sure that they would do something mean to him.

" Sure," Suzuna smiled.

Walking about Rikkaidai, the pair bought things that piqued their interest, and food that they felt like eating. Holding a stuffed toy rabbit Akaya won for her in her left hand, Suzuna held a candy floss in her right hand, nibbling on it. At her side, was Akaya, holding a cross looking stuffed bear which he won at a shooting game in his right hand, in his left held a crepe which he was taking huge bites from.

" Wanna exchange?" he asked as he looked at Suzuna's candy floss.

" Okay," she nodded and exchanged her candy floss for Akaya's crepe which he had left half for her.

It only then occured to Akaya that it was an indirect kiss. Blushing slightly as he crammed the remaining candy floss into his mouth quickly. " Shall we go in the haunted house?" Akaya asked as they finished their food, they found themselves at the class that did the haunted house.

" Ehh..." Suzuna protested sweat dropping.

" I'm afraid too," Akaya decided, " Let's not go then," he nodded to himself and tried to walk away. But as soon as he turned, a familiar voice called his name.

" A-ka-ya-ku-n~" Marui said in a sing song voice.

" Senpai?" he sweat dropped.

" Come on come on! I know you are here for the thrills and the ghosts and the horrors! I'll get them to make sure that you won't be able to sleep at night for one week! Or maybe two given your personality~ You must do it to support my class!" Marui dragged Akaya, with Suzuna following meekly behind.

" Senpai! I don't wanna!" Akaya wailed as he flailed about, trying to escape his senior's grasp.

" Shut it kid!" Marui said with his arm over Akaya's neck, " I'm giving you a chance to chase after Kamiya!" Marui explained, then out of nowhere appeared a Niou who continued Marui's explanation.

" Imagine in the haunted house, as the two of you walk, then suddenly a ghost appears, and Kamiya is frightened of it, and she goes "kyaa!" into your shoulder, and that will be your chance to play the hero, and hug her before you tell her something like, " its alright, ore-sama will be here for you!" and knock away the ghost or something!" Niou seemed to be grinning evilly.

" That's right! You have to man up!" Marui nodded.

" Ehh...?" Akaya asked. But before he could voice his complains, he was shoved into the haunted house with Suzuna beside him.

Immediately, they shivered due to the cold air conditioning and creepy atmosphere created by the weird music.

" Are you alright?" Akaya asked.

" Its a little cold," Suzuna tried a smile.

" Here," Akaya lent her his school coat, and walked on.

Out of nowhere, a severed human head swung before them hung on a bloodied white cloth, and both of them screamed together, before running forward. However, as they headed forward, the temperature dropped again as they tried to find their way out, and all of a sudden, cold fingers grasped at their ankles, causing the both of them to scream again and kick away the fingers before running off again.

Reaching a turn, they followed the path, but as they walked, something rained on the two, perfectly creeping them out. Unconciously, the two started holding hands, and running together before bumping into many more ghosts, screaming and finally leaving the haunted house.

" Scary!" Suzuna laughed as they emerged from the classroom.

" How was it?" Marui asked grinning from ear to ear.

" I see you made progress~" Niou teased, pointing to their tightly held hands.

" Did not!" Akaya rebutted and let go of Suzuna's hand, turning a shade of red as she did too, and left his seniors laughing and rolling on the ground.

" It was somewhat fun," Suzuna laughed as they both talked about it, while sitting down at a bench to have some drinks after running that much in the haunted house.

" My heart was about to jump out when the cold fingers grasped our ankles," Akaya shuddered.

" I hated it when they poured the rubber spiders on us from the ceiling at that turn!" Suzuna said.

" Shall we head for the other games?" Akaya smiled.

" Okay!" Suzuna nodded.

When they returned to their class, the festival was almost over, except for one event. Choosing the couple of the level for the closing event competition, which every class from all the three levels had to have a couple to take part, and the prize was that the voted couple's class would get free lunch tickets from the school canteen.

" Kirihara, why don't you and Kamiya go? The two of you make quite a good couple~" their classmate said.

" No no no," Akaya shook his head.

" Come on! Our lunch is all on this!" they whined.

" Kamiya-san! We'll do some make up for you so will you do it?" the girls pleaded.

" I don't wanna!" Akaya insisted.

" Then I'll take Kamiya-san!" another boy of their class raised his hand.

" I would not like that," Suzuna tried to smile.

" You don't suit her!" the class girls told the boy off, " Or one of us can go with Kirihara-kun!" they squealed.

" No!" Akaya shook his head, " I'll only do it with Suzuna," he said.

" So you'll do it for our free lunch?" the boys brightened up.

" Only this once!" Akaya said.

" Once is more than enough!" they cheered as Suzuna was dragged off to be changed into a dress and put on the make up as promised by the girls of their class, while Akaya was thrown into a tuxedo by his class guys.

Getting led on stage, Suzuna stood stiffly beside Akaya.

" Are you nervous?" Akaya asked.

" I'm not used to such attention," Suzuna tried to smiled again.

" Take three deep breaths with me," Akaya advised, " Its what I do when I am nervous before a match," he said, " I'll be with you either way," he gave her an assuring grin.

Of course in the end, they won the free lunches for the class as his seniors saw him on stage, and voted for him, influencing the votes too with their fans and Akaya's own fans.

" Great going," Yukimura teased Akaya as they walked home together.

" Buchou!/Yukimura-san!" the two whined together.

" See they are so well coordinated!" Marui nodded, " You see, the effect of the haunted house is still there! If you get them to play doubles now, it will be an excellent pair!" Marui voiced his theory.

" Yep yep, they were holding hands too when they emerged," Niou nodded.

" Say anymore and our baby will turn into a tomato," Jackal laughed.

Walking behind the two blushing juniors, Sanada sighed.

* * *

**Alya: *gush * they were holding hands? Were they?**

**Niou: Yep yep!**

**Marui: Our plan worked! Hi-five!**

**Alya: Everyone, did you enjoy this chapter? Reviews are always a nod nod!**


	8. Don't Get Hurt

**Alya: Hu hu hu :D summer mean POOLS!**

**Akaya: What so good about pools?**

**Alya: Good things can happen~ and this time its Suzuna-chan's turn * grins ***

**Suzuna: Turn to do what? * frantic ***

**Alya: Well, its for you to find out~! Enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

8. Don't Get Hurt...

The seasons changed from Spring to Summer, and by the month of July, most of the students had already changed to their summer uniform, comprising of a short sleeved blouse and their school skirt or trousers. Also, with the change of seasons, their physical education lesson also changed, from playing games in the halls or running on the track to swimming lessons by the pool, since the weather was favorable for swimming, therefore, the Pool Opening Day.

" Students, please do take note that the only colors allowed for your swimming costumes are dark blue or black," their form teacher reminded them, " Also, ladies, please do not come wearing bikinis. Gentlemen, your swimming trunks must touch your knees. Where's your answer?" the teacher asked.

" Yes..." the class deflatedly answered as they started packing their bags to leave the classroom.

" Suzuna," Akaya turned to his side, " Wanna go buy swimming costumes with me after tennis practice?" Akaya asked, " Mine is already rotting in my cupboard at home," Akaya said.

" Okay," Suzuna answered, " I'll wait for you outside the tennis courts," she said as she slung her bag on.

" Just head to the club room. There are cushions there for you to sit. Better than the sun baked benches outside. Also, my stuff are there. We can get my stuff and leave quickly," Akaya told her, " It is just behind the tennis courts, but there might be some naked boys," Akaya grinned.

" Eh?" Suzuna asked.

" Don't worry. Vice Captain Sanada will chase them out for you. Captain Yukimura will be there too," Akaya laughed.

Finishing her duties in the School Clinic, Suzuna headed to the club room. There, she found cushions, and lockers, with a small office table, where the Captain Yukimura sat, and beside him stood the Vice Captain, Sanada.

" Hello," Suzuna greeted.

" Waiting for Akaya?" Yukimura asked smiling ever so lightly.

" Yes," she nodded.

" Have a seat," Yukimura told her.

" Suzuna! Quick quick! Marui senpai said the shop closes in an hour!" Akaya dashed in, gathering his items.

" Tarundoru! It does not close that early!" Sanada said.

" Marui must have been pulling your leg," Yukimura laughed.

" Eh?" the boy let out a soft exclamation causing everyone to laugh.

The next day, it was the Pool Opening Day, and the students started their swimming lessons. Having learnt how to swim already, Suzuna was all geared up to start swimming, but their teacher made them start from the basics. Feeling slightly cheated, she did the basic exercises with Akaya, before heading down the pool.

Against the summer heat, the cool waters of the pool was just perfect. At once, her class boys started their pranks, and went on throwing people into the pool. Having just finished her laps, Suzuna got up and was about to get some water. However, just at that moment, the boys of her class decided on a bad joke to play on her. They tripped her, making her lose her footing, and caused her to splash back into the pool.

" Are you alright?" Akaya asked as Suzuna emerged from the pool glaring.

" I think so," she answered, as the boys laughed away.

Deciding to get her revenge, she tugged the feet of the boys that pushed her into the pool with all her might, and successfully got them to fall into the pool as she got up. However, when she stepped out of the pool and tried to put weight on her right foot, pain twinged and she knelt down to examine her foot.

" Does your foot hurt?" Akaya asked immediately turning his attention to Suzuna.

" Yes," Suzuna nodded, " Must have been when I lost my footing," Suzuna wince as she held her foot.

" It must be sprained," Akaya concluded after prodding about, " Teacher, Kamiya's foot is sprained! I'll bring her to the clinic first! " Akaya shouted to the teacher, before kneeling down before Suzuna.

" What do you want me to do?" Suzuna asked.

" Get on my back," he answered, " Or you want to be carried bridal style? That will do it too," Akaya turned back to tell her.

" I'll... just get on your back," Suzuna said and climbed onto Akaya's bare back.

Getting to the clinic, Suzuna was given a towel, as she sat on the chair. Akaya grabbed whatever he saw Yanagi and Yagyuu ever used to a sprain, and showed them to Suzuna, which she nodded and he applied.

" This will somewhat sting," he said as he held the spray.

" I'm ready," she nodded.

" Here goes nothing," Akaya said and sprayed.

Suzuna winced and clenched her teeth till it was over, and Akaya started bandaging her right foot tightly with stretchable bandages. He moved rather quickly, like he was used to bandaging sprained feet, that it amazed Suzuna, even though she was supposed to be more experienced, being part of the School Clinic, and she asked him about it.

" I've seen my seniors do it many times already," Akaya said snipping at the bandage.

" Well, and there I was looking forward to pool lessons so much," Suzuna sighed as she slouched, " This is going to take at least two to three weeks to heal. Imagine how much fun I'm missing out on," she complained, but she found her eyes straying to Akaya's strangely bare chest.

Noticing Suzuna somewhat staring at his chest, Akaya got shy, and immediately covered up, as their teacher burst in the clinic, before making a huge fuss, asking Suzuna about her injury.

" You'll have to go home for the day," the teacher concluded, " Do I need to fetch you with my car?" the teacher asked.

" Erm, I kinda stay in the dorms," Suzuna reminded the teacher.

" I'll walk her back," Akaya offered.

" Okay, but report back to me when you come back to school," the teacher told Akaya and went to continue the lesson.

Sitting in silence, the two stared as the teacher walked out.

" But really, you're really so careless," Akaya pointed out.

" It isn't my fault. I was pranked," Suzuna rebuked.

" Next time watch out," Akaya said, " I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for you too," he muttered to himself, " And please, don't get hurt," Akaya blushed, " W-Well, I mean, it will be troublesome for me too!" he awkwardly said, not being honest with his feelings.

Seeing him, Suzuna simply gave a small chuckle that sounded like wind chimes to Akaya before say, " I understand what you are trying to say already, I promise," she flashed her brilliant smile.

Changing out of their swimming costumes, the pair headed for the dorms, with Suzuna hopping on one foot, and Akaya supporting her slowly, as they made meager progress. Stopping for a rest, Suzuna leaned against the pillars of the school.

" You know, it would be a great help if you would piggy back me again, but I know my limits, so we'll just have make it like that," Suzuna said as she limped forward.

" Piggy back?" Akaya asked like he did not think of it, " Sure," he immediately said shocking Suzuna a little as he knelt on the ground with his back facing Suzuna.

" You'll have to come fetch me to school tomorrow morning," Suzuna added and she placed her head upon Akaya's shoulders as he started walking, with a slight blush in his face. Little did he notice, that she too, was beginning to feel a little shy.

" Sure, I'll set an alarm," he tried to shake off his inner turmoil as he smiled.

" I don't want to be late," she added, going on with the flow.

" You'll have to remind me then," he said.

" Jeesh~ then that doesn't just boil down to me waking up earlier than ever just for you to come in early to pick me up so that we can get to school on time," Suzuna answered and laughed, as Akaya laughed along.

* * *

**Alya: Carried bridal style. How did it feel? * sparkling ***

**Suzuna: I hurt. My foot hurts.**

**Akaya: So what's the good thing? **

**Alya: You got to piggy back her of course:) everyones, as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	9. Rooftop Rendezvous

**Alya: Hu hu hu:) its another chapter of fluff! This time it involves the school roof!**

**Akaya: Who wants to climb all the way up? * lazy vibe ***

**Alya: Suzuna-chan is going up. Right?**

**Suzuna: E-en... * nods hesitantly ***

**Akaya: Fine fine!**

**Alya: Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

9. Rooftop Rendezvous

It was summer, and Suzuna had sprained her foot. Sighing as she lowered herself onto her seat beside Akaya, she flomped on her table. Her summer seemed to be gone for good, with her foot in its poorly condition. Seeing her flomp on her table, the seaweed head did the same, and turned over to face Suzuna. However, instead of whispering to her sweet little things, the boy yawned and subsequently shut his eyes. He was far too tired. Seeing this, Suzuna could not help but smile. He was just so unguarded. But him falling asleep in that manner, was also partially her fault, as she had been waking the poor boy at six thirty in the morning, so that he would be able to get to the dorms where she stayed at seven, to fetch her, and both reach school right on time.

" Akaya, you're too unguarded," she whispered and shut her eyes too, hoping to grab the last fifteen minutes of shut eye before the teacher entered the room for the first period.

Half the day passed with Akaya lending his hand to Suzuna everywhere they went, carrying her things for her, walking slowly with her as she limped along, and sometimes even piggy back her up the stairs. When it was finally lunch, both Akaya and Suzuna were busted. They never knew it was such a long journey to the science labs and back.

" Wanna go up to the roof for lunch?" Akaya asked showing his bento.

" I didn't get to prepare mine at home," Suzuna sighed.

" I got my mother to prepare two sets..." Akaya turned slightly red in the face, " I kinda told her you got hurt, and you were living alone... and the trouble of making a bento... when you are hurt..." the boy explained himself, turning redder and redder by the millisecond.

" Akaya," Suzuna looked him right in the eyes, " Thank you," she said, " But I would like a juice, so can you head downstairs and get it for me, while I make my way to the roof with the bentos?" Suzuna asked.

" Y-Yeah..." he looked slightly shocked before he nodded and dashed off.

Smiling slightly to herself, Suzuna took the bag where the bento was place, and limped her way up the flights of stairs to the roof. Once at the roof, Suzuna found herself a comfortable shaded area, and sat down, resting her foot. Placing the food beside herself, and took a peek. Indeed, it was the work of Akaya's mother. All of Akaya's favourite foods were there. Tired from her exertion limping up the stairs, Suzuna closed her eyes for a moment, resting in the shade. As soon as she heard a noise beside her ear, she opened her eyes and turned to see Akaya sitting beside her.

" Oh, you're finally awake?" he asked, " I've got your juice, but you slept so long that it is not cold anymore," he shook the juice before her, " I ate already, you can have the rest," he smiled and handed her portion of the bento.

" What time is it?" she asked, thinking it was still lunch time, digging into her lunch shoving mouthful after mouthful of food into her mouth.

" Mmm? Its past fifth period now, and it is the double periods of English lessons," Akaya wagged his finger at her.

" We cut class?" Suzuna squealed.

" You couldn't be awoken," Akaya pointed out, " Besides, the things we missed was only Mathematics, which I think we both do well enough, and English where you obviously do better than anyone in the class, and are capable of tutoring me," Akaya said, " If it were subjects we could not handle, I would have dragged you back to class even by force," he leaned back and relaxed, " Anyways, you were sleeping too unguardedly. I couldn't dump you and return to class on my own," he drank from his can of juice.

" Do you think we can get back to class?" Suzuna asked.

" Impossible," Akaya said, " They are having a reading session. Meaning the teacher will be facing the class, and we cannot sneak in from the back door without getting seen," he answered.

" Eh~" she whined.

" But isn't it good, having such a relaxing time," Akaya stretched.

" Won't the teacher find out?" Suzuna asked.

" Mmm? I asked one of the guys in class to cover for us," he simply answered, and his phone buzzed, " Oh, we've got homework," he waved his phone before Suzuna, " Math practice 41 and reading the English text book from page 87 to 92," Akaya said.

" Eesh..." Suzuna made a face, " Boring," she said and leaned back.

" So we're spending the rest of the time here until school ends?" Akaya asked.

" Mm," Suzuna nodded, " I'm still woozy," she answered, " Summer is the best time for afternoon naps," Suzuna smiled happily as she crashed into Akaya's shoulder, " Lend me a pillow," she whispered.

" Find your pillow in the clinic," Akaya pinched her nose but made no move to remove her head from his shoulder.

" Shhh, you should sleep too," she whispered and placed her hand on his head, prompting him to get into a comfortable position.

Grumbling slightly, Akaya too closed his eyes. Before long, the two had both fallen into a deep slumber. It was until school finished that the sleeping couple were found by the tennis regulars.

" Shh..." Yukimura shushed the regulars," Rooftop Rendezvous huh?" Yukimura chuckled to himself, as Niou and Marui could not stop themselves from taking snap shot of the two sleeping beauties.

" Tarundoru!" Sanada hissed.

" After the snap shots, it is time for..." Niou trailed off and produced a marker, as Yanagi went forward and prodded at Suzuna's injured foot.

" Ow!" Suzuna jolted up as what she saw was Niou's face being extremely close to her face, " Get away from me!" she said and sent Niou a flying punch.

" Wow~" Yukimura smiled and clapped his hands.

Beside Suzuna, Akaya also jolted up as Suzuna did, and was extremely flustered that all his senpai were before him, including his Captain and Vice Captain. After fumbling about for a while, he decided to sit in the seiza position to apologise for anything he had done.

" Tsk tsk, do you know what you have done wrong?" Marui teased their baby.

" I'm terribly sorry!" the seaweed head apologised, causing all his senpai to start laughing away.

" I take it you are resting your foot well?" Yanagi asked Suzuna after laughing at Akaya.

" Of course she is! I've been helping her around classes!" Akaya said, clearly ruffled at his senpais' reactions.

" And ending up sleeping on the roof?" Jackal teased.

" Well well, you'll have to send her home first," Yukimura smiled, " But you have to come back for practice. I'm quite sure Genichiro has something new for you to do today," Yukimura grinned.

" Y-Yes!" Akaya answered, seemingly afraid of what was the new thing he had to do for his practice that day.

" It's alright! Its decided! I'll sit outside and watch the tennis practice today and not go home," Suzuna replied with a brilliant smile, seemingly too eager to see Akaya getting tortured by Sanada's training regime.

* * *

**Akaya: You're mean! Watching Vice Captain Sanada bully me and you just laugh! Maybe I should just drop you down here * unhappy ***

**Suzuna: Please don't! I do not want to limp back on my own! * pleading eyes * but you were really funny * giggles ***

**Alya: Now Suzuna-chan gets why Akaya is so amusing~ we should tease him some more some day~**

**Akaya: Don't be a meanie!**

**Alya: Well, everyone as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	10. The Awkward Summer

**Alya and Akaya: Yay! Summer holidays!**

**Akaya: There's a summer camp! * excited ***

**Suzuna: Sigh summer holidays...**

**Alya: Why so gloomy?**

**Suzuna: Oh... Nothing * sighs ***

**Alya: What's up with her?**

**Akaya: * shrugs ***

**Alya: Well everyone, enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

10. The Awkward Summer

The end of the term was closing in upon the students, and Suzuna was being forced to make a decision. One, stay in the dorms for the summer all alone. Two, head back to her family house which she was obviously not welcomed, neither allowed in. Three, impose on someone and ask to stay in that person's house for the summer. For the past years, she had been able to choose option two. But this year, things were different. She could never return there. Sighing, she flomped onto her bed of her dormitary. Seems like she would have to stay there for the summer, all alone. Lifting her foot in the air, she stared at the bandage around her ankle. Could she possibly impose on Akaya and his family?

Well, she had been to his house many times to tutor him in English, and his parents gladly welcomed her. But would it not mean that she could be like living with Akaya. Telling him good morning everyday, eating breakfast with him. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she sighed. Maybe she was really going to spend the summer in the dormitaries, and just maybe, someone might decide to be nice and stay with her.

Hopping up from her bed, she headed down to the gates where Akaya would usually be waiting for her. Once at the gates, she sighed. There were mounds of students who stayed at the dorms, who were handing over their luggage to the deliverymen for it to be sent home, and that they could just head home directly after school ended.

" Kamiya-chan! Not going home?" her dorm leader asked her.

" Mm," she nodded.

" Aww, too bad then. But its good cause the dorms are a good environment to study during the summer. Its awfully quiet," her dorm leader smiled innocently, not knowing that she had just did something really thoughtless.

It was not like Suzuna did not know what her dorm leader had said was not on purpose, but after hearing it she felt a little more depressed, and the words her dorm leader used, stung painfully. It would have been better if she had not spoke with her dorm leader.

" Suzuna!" Akaya called her as he slung his bag over his left shoulder, and held the extra large bento box in his right.

Taking it as her chance to escape, Suzuna left the crowd of students, and went along with Akaya to school. As they walked along, Akaya was happily humming a song, and literally skipping beside Suzuna as she limped on her injured foot.

" Why are you in such high spirits this morning?" Suzuna asked Akaya, a little amused at his humming and skipping, despite her horrendous morning.

" Mm? I didn't tell you?" he asked a little suprised, " We're going to the beach for summer training~ And we're going to stay at a beach inn thanks to Yukimura buchou's father's connections~" he excitedly said.

" So you won't be home for summer?" she asked in a quiet voice.

" Nope. I won't be," he grinned.

Even her plans of camping out at Akaya's house was officially ruined. Deciding not to trouble Akaya, she put on her brilliant smile, and wished him, " Have fun at the summer camp then," she kept up her act.

" I will!" he replied cheerfully.

It was only till the afternoon, then the couple were ambushed in their class by Akaya's Captain, a very reluctant Vice Captain, and other seniors. As soon as the bell for the break rang, the back doors of their classroom open, and in strode the seniors to Akaya's seat where he had just woken up. Immediately, the girls in the class screamed and the boys stared in awe.

" Suzuna-chan!" Marui called and threw her a can of juice, " Bought that at the vending machine outside. You can have it," he said and sat in the seat of the classmate in front of Suzuna, facing her.

" Thank you," she answered and gave a smile.

" Are you leaving the dorms to go home for the summer?" Niou asked, but before she answered, he continued, " I take it that this idiot has told you about our summer trip?" Niou asked poking Akaya.

" What idiot?!" Akaya asked angry.

" Y-yes," she nodded.

" Would you like to come along with us?" Yukimura invited, " We have heard about your situation from Akaya since sometime ago, but if you decline, it is fine too," Yukimura said, " But there is a catch, coming on this trip with us," he reminded her.

" Yep, you must cook for us," Yagyuu continued.

" That's right. To lower our costs of going on this trip, we are supposed to cook for ourselves, but we decided against it as we are essentially all boys, and some are definitely unfit for cooking," Yanagi said, staring meaningfully at Niou.

" And there's where you, Suzuna-chan come in," Jackal completed their explanation.

" I see..." Suzuna smiled, " I'll do it," she nodded.

" That's great to hear!" Yukimura answered, " You can gather your things, and bring them to Akaya's house tonight, and set off tomorrow with us to the beach," Yukimura told her, sounding as excited as Akaya in the morning.

" Thank you very much for agreeing," Sanada courteously said.

" Thank you very much!" the whole team said and caused the students who remained in the class to stare towards the back of the classroom where Suzuna and Akaya sat as the seniors left.

As soon as Akaya's seniors left, Suzuna wanted to sink into her chair. It was so awkward. An invitation to go with the tennis regulars for their summer training, just to cook for them. Immediately she could feel the fans of the tennis regulars all glaring at her. Shuddering, she went along as Akaya held the crook of her elbow and lead her out of the classroom to the benches near the tennis courts.

" Are you sure you can cook limping like that?" Akaya asked.

" You guys would have to help me at least, you can't expect me to single handedly make a feast for everyone," Suzuna smiled.

" You didn't tell me you were the only one staying in the dorms for summer," Akaya said as he stuffed the rice from his bento into his mouth.

" Staying in the dorm was another option," Suzuna replied, " And don't talk with your mouth full. Its bad manners," she said.

Swallowing his food, Akaya then continued, " But you felt lonely didn't you?" he hit the spot, " You could have told me," he sounded a little sad, " My parents totally would not mind," he got more and more depressed by the minute.

" I couldn't just impose on your parents like that," Suzuna desperately tried to cheer him up, " Look, I'm already going to the summer trip with you guys isn't it?" Suzuna said.

" But I still wished you could have told me first," he pouted.

" I'll tell you first next time okay?" Suzuna asked.

" Promise?" he asked and stuck out his pinky.

" Promise," she answered and curled her pinky over his.

Holding their intercrossed pinkies, the situation soon became awkward, as their faces turned redder and redder by the second. Not knowing what to do, they immediately released their pinkies, and turned opposite sides awkwardly, fanning themselves.

" T-the summer sure is hot huh?" Akaya asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

" Y-yea!" Suzuna replied.

* * *

**Alya: D'awwwwww!**

**Akaya & Suzuna: WHAT?!**

**Alya: Getting all lovey dovey because of one summer trip~**

**Akaya: Who is?! * blushing bright red ***

**Alya: Hehe continue denying~ Everyone! Reviews are a nod nod!**


	11. Summer Trip – Part One

**Alya: What did you do at night at Akaya's house? * inqusitive ***

**Akaya: Nothing!**

**Suzuna: * nods along ***

**Alya: Tsk tsk. I don't believe~ Everyone, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

11. Summer Trip – Part One

Waking up in the morning, it took Suzuna a while to recognize the ceiling. There she was in Akaya's house, with Akaya sleeping in a futon on the floor, and she, sleeping on Akaya's bed. As she tried to get up, she noticed that her hand had actually been hanging off the bed, and at the tip of her fingers was interlocked with Akaya's as the seaweed head continued sleeping. It was only then, did the memories of the previous night flood back to her. She had been talking in the dark with Akaya, after his mother called for lights out, sharing about her childhood in the small village in England where it was her mother's hometown. Akaya too, had been sharing about his childhood, and his grandparents, it was where their fingers brushed, and somehow became interlocked.

" Akaya, time to wake up," she said.

" Nn... Five more minutes," he groaned.

Getting off the bed, Suzuna went to the washroom to wash up first.

Packing the remains of her things, she placed them with Akaya's which he had planned to bring along. Returning to the room, she found Akaya still rolled up in his blankets, looking like a human uncut maki sushi. Kneeling beside his pillow, she removed it from under his head, and he opened one eye and stared sleepily at her, before closing it again and going back to sleep.

Not giving up, Suzuna unrolled his blankets, but Akaya still clung onto his futon, and continued sleeping. At last, it was the last straw. Holding onto the futon, Suzuna was sure that Akaya would awaken once she pulled it away. However, the moment just before she tugged at it, Akaya sat up, and gave a wide yawn, stretching his limbs.

" Good morning Suzuna," he greeted, as if nothing had happened before. Kneeling on the floor, remaining quite stunned at Akaya's reaction, Suzuna stared as Akaya headed to the washroom to brush his teeth. She really thought he was going to be more angry.

Gobbling down their breakfast, the two slung their bags over their shoulders, before heading to the doors. As they put on their shoes, Akaya's mother came to send them off, reminding Akaya to send her messages, and to take care of himself.

" We're leaving now, thank you for your hospitality," Suzuna bowed thanking Akaya's mother.

" You're welcome, such a polite girl, have fun at the summer camp with the boys," Akaya's mother waved as the two left the house.

Heading to the train station, the two met up with the regulars of the tennis team, and boarded their train. Once the train started moving, all the train bento, biscuits, chips and sweets were circulated, though Marui hogged most of the sweets.

" Ne ne let's play Shiritori*," Niou suggested.

" The person who loses washes the toilet?" Marui suggested, blowing another gum bubble.

" Eh?!" Akaya asked.

" Jaa, Yukimura kara, onigiri [From Yukimura, onigiri], " Yukimura said, holding up the small onigiri he was munching on in his hands.

" Rikutsu [Theory]," Sanada said.

" Tsu... Tsubame [Swallow]," Jackal went on.

" Megane [Glasses]," Yanagi continued.

" Negi [Spring onion]!" Marui added quite excitedly.

" Gishiki [Ceremony]," Yagyuu's glasses sort of sparkled.

" Kimodameshi [Test of Courage]," Niou grinned.

" Shi... Shirase [News]," Akaya said.

" Senaka [Back]," Suzuna joined in.

Going on like this, it somehow ended with Akaya losing because Niou tricked him, saying, Serifu [Words/lines], and Akaya ended the game saying Futon [Bedding]. As Akaya ended the game and lost, he was asked to clean the toilets, and along with him, he dragged Niou who made him lose by tricking him.

"We'll leave the toilets to you two then~" Yukimura smiled.

After the foods were finished and their wrappers properly disposed of, everyone got a little sleepy. Sitting beside Akaya, Suzuna gave into the temptations, and nodded off against Akaya's shoulder. Across Suzuna, Yukimura who noticed the only girl falling asleep, got the rest of the regulars to quieten down so as not to disturb her.

"You got lucky," Marui whispered and teased Akaya about Suzuna sleeping on his shoulder. Saying nothing, Akaya was pretty much secretly happy.

Reaching the beach resort, it was late in the afternoon, and the boys quickly split up into the cleaning team, and food team, which obviously Suzuna was on the food team since she would be cooking for them. Sanada, Niou, Marui, Jackal and Akaya ended up in the cleaning team, with both Niou and Akaya covering the washrooms, while Yukimura, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Suzuna were on the food team.

"Buy my meat!" both Marui and Akaya screamed as the food team headed out of the resort.

"Jaa, Akaya we'll borrow Suzuna-chan for a while," Yukimura smiled, "Have fun cleaning," he waved.

"I leave Akaya with you," Yanagi told Sanada.

"Aa," Sanada replied.

Looked like both Akaya and Niou were in for some torture.

Going to the nearby supermarket, they took a trolley, and wheeled it about. As Suzuna walked beside the trolley, she looked at the groceries, and decided what to make for dinner. However, before she could even take anything from the display of vegetables, she was lifted off the ground.

"You have to rest your foot," Yanagi said, as Yagyuu gently placed Suzuna down in the trolley.

"What did you want to take Suzuna-chan?" Yukimura asked an extremely red Suzuna.

"T-that..." Suzuna pointed to the potato, and Yukimura only smiled before taking it.

Returning to the resort, the guys were still cleaning, but the kitchen was already cleaned out. As expected of Sanada. Starting quickly, Suzuna further spilt the three guys under her. Yanagi, to wash the vegetables, Yagyuu the meat, Yukimura cutting. While they were cooking half way, the rest were done with the cleaning, and also came along to help out on Sanada's orders.

" Niou-senpai, don't add anything weird into the curry," Suzuna said as she handed over the stirring to him.

"Suzuna! Where is the salad sauce?" Akaya asked and showed Suzuna a prettily arranged vegetable salad he arranged with Jackal.

"Over at the counter," she answered.

When dinner was finally made, they all settled down at the long table in their resort, and had their dinner.

"Meat's mine!" Akaya said and took a huge piece of the meat fillets Suzuna made.

"Ah! I wanted it too!" Marui said and snatched.

"No fighting at the table!" Sanada said, and immediately everyone stopped in their tracks, while Yukimura sat there, just smiling gently.

"We're going to have the greatest training time of your lives tomorrow, so you all better quickly eat up with no snatching, and head off to bed, saving your energy. You'll need it," Yukimura said lightly, like it was just a discussion about the weather the next day.

Hearing this, all the regulars quickly ate up with no one fighting for food, and washed everything up, before all literally running off to bed. Laying in her single room, Suzuna wondered what was going to happen the next day that made the regulars so flustered.

* * *

***Shiritori - a Japanese word game in which the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana of the previous word. No distinction is made between hiragana, katakana or kanji. A player who plays a word ending in the mora **_**N**_** (****ん****) loses the game, as no Japanese word begins with that character. ****Wikipedia - wiki/Shiritori**

**Alya: Ohhh! I wonder what sort of hell's training will they go through…**

**Akaya: * shudders ***

**Suzuna: * looks at Akaya questioningly * Akaya, did you catch a cold?**

**Akaya: N-no….**

**Alya: Well everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 11! Reviews are as usual, a nod nod!**


	12. Summer Trip – Part Two

**Alya: Not fair! Eating Suzuna-chan's hand made food! I want a bite!**

**Akaya: I'm not giving you! * sticks out tongue ***

**Yukimura: Akaya, don't be rude * smiles sadistically ***

**Suzuna: Alya-chan, I've prepare a set of you, there's no need to fight! * flustered ***

**Alya: OH! As expected of Suzuna-chan! Itadakimasu!**

**Yukimura & Akaya: Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Alya: Ah! My lines! * mouth full ***

* * *

12. Summer Trip - Part Two

The following morning, Suzuna woke early, put on the apron, and hobbled down to make breakfast for the boys. The breakfast consisted of rice, fried egg rolls, a piece of fried chicken, and the salmon fillet they bought the previous day at the supermarket, giving them enough energy hopefully, to last through their training. Along with that, she placed the milk, juice and tea at the tables, within reach of everyone. Satisfied, she cleaned up the kitchen. Just as she was removing her apron, the boys came down.

"Good morning," she greeted all of them.

"Ara? You're early Suzuna-chan," Yukimura smiled.

"You made all of this?" Marui asked.

"Mm," she nodded.

"With that foot?" Jackal asked.

"How did you get down the stairs?" Akaya asked.

"The hand railings?" Suzuna offered.

Almost wolfing down the food, the boys broke fast, as Suzuna watched them. In less than ten minutes, a bowl was shoved before her face, and the voice behind the bowl said, "Seconds," smiling, Suzuna piled up the bowl full of rice, and returned it. Breakfast then quickly ended, and the boys headed out to the beach for their training.

Once the boys were out, Suzuna started on making their lunch, before later heading out to watch them train on the beach. Spreading out the mat, Suzuna opened the umbrella, and sat under it, beside her sat the bento she packed for all of them. The boys returned back tired and ravenous. Again, they devoured the food, and rested for a while.

"Lunch was great, Kamiya," Yagyuu being the gentleman thanked Suzuna.

"It was not so much of a thing that you need to thank me so politely," Suzuna smiled, "but either way, you're welcomed," Suzuna said as she handed out the chilled fruits.

"Uwah... there are apples, grapes, pineapples, oranges, watermelon and honey dews," Akaya sort of sparkled and immediately dug into his share of the fruits.

"Suzuna-chan, your future husband will be a lucky man~" Bunta said waving his fruit fork that had a piece of watermelon.

"Yep, being so good at household chores," Jackal agreed with his partner.

"I kind of live alone," Suzuna replied, "If I don't learn how to at least cook, I'd be buying out every day, and it costs money," Suzuna explained.

Deciding to cut in, Akaya announced loudly, "I want omelette rice for dinner tonight!" he raised his hand.

"You just had lunch and you're already thinking of dinner?" Niou teased Akaya.

"It's alright isn't it? This way Suzuna will have more time to prepare," Akaya said protecting his fruits from Niou.

"Well, is omelette rice okay for everyone?" Suzuna asked and everyone nodded together, "So I'll make omelette rice for dinner okay? Have fun during your training," she smiled and waved as the boys left for the nearby indoor courts, away from the summer heat.

It was only until after dinner, where all the boys were too tired to even move, spread around the room, on the tatami floor, leaning against the walls, or simply even flat on the floor. Sitting at a corner, Suzuna read her book. Beside her, Akaya looked like he had been swimming against the current for the whole day.

"Oi Akaya, do some stretches, or your muscles will ache tomorrow," Jackal kindly told Akaya.

"Yes..." the boy replied and stretched.

It seemed that after Akaya stretched, he recovered a little of his energy, and sat up beside Suzuna. Peeking over a little, he tried to look into her book. Seeing that Akaya was interested in her book, Suzuna tipped the book over, and allowed Akaya to have a look. However, the moment he saw that it was filled with English words, he sighed and gave up.

"Is everyone stretched?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

" Well, since everyone trained so well today, and it is part of our summer holidays," Yukimura started, " We're going to the beach to play with some fireworks," he smiled, as Sanada dragged out an entire bag of fireworks they somehow got.

"Wai!" Marui, Niou, and Akaya cheered.

Going out to the beach, Suzuna was handed a sparkler, and Akaya grinned widely before sharing the flame from his already lighted sparkler. Squatting beside Suzuna, the two of them stared at the sparklers, like mini fireworks bouncing before them. Before them, Niou was already heading off, lighting the rocket fireworks, with a huge 'whoosh' and exploded in the air. Even the usually stiff Sanada, was holding a tiny sparkler in his hand.

"Please be careful everyone!" Yukimura smiled and reminded the team.

"I like sparklers," Akaya seemed all so happy about it, holding one sparkler in one hand.

"Why?" Suzuna asked.

"It's like holding a little firework in your hand," he answered, taking another sparkler, exchanging it with the sparkler that just died out.

"Such innocent thoughts," Marui teased.

"Eh?" Akaya asked turning slightly red.

"Akaya, you're cute," Suzuna smiled.

"Ah? Suzuna's cuter," Akaya replied a little flustered.

"Oi oi oi, don't go getting a girlfriend before your senpai!" Niou pulled Akaya's cheeks.

"I'm not!" Akaya shook Niou off, as Suzuna turned a shade of bright red.

When the fireworks were all spent, the team sat along the beach, and enjoyed the night sea breeze. Being the strict yet caring Vice Captain, Sanada headed back to their resort, and got jackets for everyone.

"The sea breeze is great," Yanagi commented.

"Salty," Yagyuu answered.

"We're going back tomorrow early in the morning, don't stay up too late tonight," Yukimura told the team.

"Okay~" they answered.

"Did you enjoy this summer trip Suzuna-chan?" Yukimura then turned to Suzuna.

"Yes, I did," she nodded, " Summer holidays had never been so fun for me," she smiled, " Thank you all for inviting me, and bringing me along," she bowed.

"Well, it originally was this seaweed head's idea, but he did not dare invite you," Jackal ruffled Akaya's head.

"It was an awesome trip everyone," Suzuna said.

There, it concluded their summer training at the beach resort.

* * *

**Alya: Woah! Sparklers! Alya wants to play too!**

**Suzuna: Here, have one * kindly ***

**Alya: Thank you!**

**Akaya: I shall chase after you with my sparkler! * devil horns sprout ***

**Suzuna: Akaya! It's dangerous!**

**Akaya: Okay….. * meek ***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod :D * stares at the pretty sparklers ***


	13. Summer Holidays

**Alya: So sorry for the late update guys D: Alya just got a new computer and there were lots of installing, activating blah blah blah, but Alya managed to get running! *accomplished* So yep, here's the update for this week~ Enjoy! Hehe what a hot summer this is going to be :D**

**Akaya: The weather... Its killing me * melts ***

**Suzuna: Akaya-kun? Are you alright? * flustered ***

**Alya: Well, everyone enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

13. Summer Holidays

Returning back home from the Tennis Club's summer training session by the beach, both Akaya and Suzuna were tired to bone. At the train station, they bid farewell to the seniors, and went along to take a bus back to Akaya's house. Shouldering the backpacks, the two settled at the back of the bus, and turned the air conditioning above their heads to the maximum, trying to just cool off the summer heat a little more. As the bus turned along the road and went on, Akaya decided to have somemore shut eye as the summer heat was making him really drowsy.

" Suzuna, wake me up when we get to the bus stop," he said, and leaned back, before shutting his eyes.

" Mm," Suzuna nodded.

Reaching the bus stop, Suzuna shook Akaya, and the two of them got off the bus. Once again taking their bags, they started on the walk back to Akaya's home. Suzuna was still limping a little due to her foot, while Akaya walked beside her, occasionally holding her arm if she seemed like she was going to fall. Finally making it to Akaya's home, the two dropped their bags at the main entrance, and simply sat down at the edge of the raised platform, and enjoyed the air conditioning.

" Oh my, welcome home," Akaya's mother greeted.

" We're back," the two answered.

" Hurry, go for a bath! All this perspiration is going to cause you a cold in this air conditioning!" she fussed over them, and chased them into the washrooms, one in each room, handing them towels, and their summer clothes. Thanking Akaya's mother, Suzuna took a long cooling bath.

The moment she returned to Akaya's room, she found Akaya sitting on his bed, with the first aid kit beside him. Seeing her enter, Akaya patted the side of the bed, asking her to have a seat. Lowering her towel from her still damp hair, Suzuna sat down and looked at Akaya, wondering what was he going to do.

" Your foot," he said, and made her stretch her foot over.

Examining the healing bruise there, he nodded to himself, and applied the medication before bandaging Suzuna's foot again. Round and round the bandage went, and after the bandage, Akaya placed an ankle guard about her foot.

" Thank you," Suzuna said, getting a little self concious.

" Dry your hair," Akaya smiled, " You'll have to teach me the english summer holiday homework," he told Suzuna as he moved to the desk and brought out the books.

" Okay," Suzuna nodded.

Settling down to do their summer holiday homework together, the two finished piece after piece, teaching one another the things they did not understand. It was only until the yellowish orange glow of the setting sun shone into Akaya's room that they realised it was gettting late.

" Oh? You two are done with the homework?" Akaya's mother entered the room.

" We're not done yet, we have to continue tomorrow," Suzuna answered.

" Well, then let's just put the homework aside first, I was told when I went out shopping for groceries that there is going to be a mini temple festival later, you two might want to drop by. It is at night, so it wouldn't be so warm," she smiled widely, " Akaya, your older sister's friend has a takoyaki stall at the ferstival, and she wants some takoyaki from there, so go get some for her," she said and left.

" In the end the only reason we get to go to the festival is because nee-chan wants her friend's takoyaki?" Akaya complained, " Besides, your foot is supposed to be resting, and we're going to a festival," Akaya seemed reluctant to go.

" It is alright, we'll just walk there slowly after dinner, and walk back slowly when we get back from the festival," Suzuna smiled, " Take it as some light exercise after dinner?" Suzuna coaxed Akaya.

" Aww... Alright!" he gave in quite reluctantly.

After dinner, Suzuna waited by the doors as Akaya went to grab some things. When he returned, he had a mini pouch bag where he placed the money they were given, and slipped on his shoes. Getting to the temple festival Akaya originally wanted to make Suzuna sit and wait, but there was really a whole lot of people, so Akaya had no choice but to bring Suzuna about.

" Sorry, to have to drag you about like this," Akaya said as they were done getting the food requested.

" Akaya, let's play goldfish catching," Suzuna pointed at the stall.

" ... I'm bad at that..." he admitted.

" Just once, play along with me?" Suzuna asked.

" O-okay," he nodded.

Going to the old grandmother minding the stall, they gave her 500 yen for two people and got the paper fishing nets. Holding the net in one hand, and the plastic container in the other. She squatted down towards the huge tank, and dipped her net in. Beside her, Akaya was already using his paper net to chase the fishes about. Patiently, Suzuna waited for the fish, and as soon as it cross her net, she gently scooped it up, and placed it in her container. However beside Suzuna, Akaya's net had already broken as soon as he started chasing the fishes about. Catching only two fishes, Suzuna soon returned the net, saying that it was enough.

" Eh?" Akaya asked, " But you can fish for more," he said.

" I just wanted to help the old grandmother," Suzuna replied, " See how much business we attracted for her?" she smiled and pointed. True enough, many young children finally found the goldfish fishing stall.

" You're kind, Suzuna," Akaya murmured.

" Did you say something?" she asked through the din of the festival.

" Nope," he answered, " I'll piggyback you home. Rest your foot," he said and knelt before her like he did at the pool in school.

" O-okay..." Suzuna climbed on a little hesitant.

Returning back to the house, Suzuna was lowered down at the doorsteps. Standing beside Akaya, she waited as he opened the doors. However, as soon as the doors opened, Akaya's sister dashed out and hugged Suzuna.

" Suzuna-chan, I saw my little brother carrying you back~" she sang, " When did you grow up to become such a reliable young man?" she turned to Akaya, " I'm so proud of you as your sister," she pretended to clean an imaginary tear.

" Nee-san, quit the melodrama," Akaya scowled, " Your takoyaki," he handed the bag over, " Come on Suzuna, we still have to deal with the goldfishes," he said and allowed Suzuna in.

" So mean~" Akaya's sister whined.

Placing the goldfish into a small tank, Akaya placed it in the kitchen where his mother could easily take care of it. Staring into the small tank, Suzuna wondered how was the rest of the summer going to be, spent in Akaya's house.

* * *

**Alya: Tsk tsk, sleeping like a couple on the bus. How romantic**

**Akaya: What romatic? The summer heat was drying me up.**

**Suzuna: But this weather is great for doing laundry...**

**Akaya: Suzuna, that has no link with whatever we were doing you know... did the summer heat melt too much of your brain cells that you're not thinking straight already?**

**Alya: Well well, everyone, reviews are always a nod nod!**


	14. Akaya's Birthday

**Alya: Happy birthday Akaya!**

**Akaya: ... * moody ***

**Alya: Why the long face?**

**Akaya: Save me Alya-chan, why must this be done to me * cries ***

**Alya: Well... enjoy chapter 14...?**

* * *

14. Akaya's Birthday

Returning back from the summer holidays, their days did not have much of a change, only that Suzuna's foot had healed completely. The seasons changed from summer to autumn, and Akaya's birthday was around the corner. It was the ace's birthday, but he was not one bit happy. Forcing himself to wake up early in the morning, he had Suzuna act as he alarm clock again. Walking to school, he made sure he was an hour early before school started.

"Why are we coming to school so early this morning?" Suzuna asked, extremely fumbled, as Akaya never asked to come an hour early to school before.

"We need to hide," Akaya said and dragged Suzuna along into an empty preparation room on the first floor before locking the door.

As soon as Suzuna heard the lock click, there was an overwhelming squeal she never heard in her entire life. It was, "Akaya-sama has gone down here! Search every room until he is found! We, as his official fan club shall celebrate his birthday together with him today!" or so she heard.

"You wanted to avoid that?" Suzuna asked, bursting into laughter.

"It's not a joke. Last year as I didn't know, I went along with it, and was forced to read every single letter they wrote to me. Not only that, I had to dance with every single girl in attendance, and on top of those, they made me a lucky draw prize, and I had to go on a date with a girl I didn't even know, of which she knew every single thing about me, including the underwear I was wearing that day," he said, " It was only then, I knew why the senpais always refused their fan club's offer to celebrate their birthdays for them," Akaya explained, as Suzuna laughed till tears came forth.

"So how are we going to make it to class?" Suzuna asked wiping her tears of laughter on the back of her hand.

"We're not going to go back," Akaya said, "They have shifts to chase you about," Akaya explained like a battle tactician, "As long as someone in the fan club has a break, they will be sent to chase after me. When they catch me..." Akaya trailed off and shuddered, "Forget it, we're just running for the whole day," he nodded to himself.

"I can't seem to open this door senpai!" came a girl's voice outside.

"We're busting it!" came another voice.

"Come on Suzuna," Akaya said, pushed open the windows, and jumped out of it, into the courtyard of the school, taking Suzuna's hand.

Running, the two crossed the courtyard, and hide behind the school janitor shed where all the tools were kept. Resting for less than five minutes, they were forced to move again, as the fan club members interrogated everyone that passed by. Going from behind the shed, they got to the pool, and they went through from the back door to the front. Hiding under the stairs that lead from the pool to the gym above, Suzuna and Akaya took a breather.

"I... can't run any...more!" Suzuna huffed, shaking her hand at Akaya.

" We've got no choice," he too, seemed a little out of breath, despite being an athlete, " According to Yanagi-senpai's advice, we need to move in one more minute, if not we risk getting caught," he told Suzuna, " Ready?" he asked, but did not wait for her answer, and just dragged her along.

Running away and hiding in that manner, it soon became after school. Hearing the bell ring, Suzuna thought she was saved from running anymore, but she was terribly wrong.

"After school, all of them will come after me," Akaya said with an extremely determined look on his face. Just as he said that, a whole horde of girls was seen dashing down the school corridors squealing, not caring if the teacher shouted at them, " We've gotta move," Akaya said and brought Suzuna along.

"Where are we going now?" she asked extremely tired.

"The one and only shelter," Akaya answered, "I'm going to deposit you there before making another dash," he said and headed to the tennis club room.

Entering the club room, it was all quiet, except for the senpais sitting on the benches and cushions, seemingly waiting for Akaya to appear.

"Just in time," Yanagi said.

"I'll leave her in your hands then," Akaya said and left.

"Where's he going?" Suzuna asked.

"To make a lap around the school perimeter," Sanada said.

"Punishment?" Suzuna asked.

"No, to lose his pursuers," Yukimura answered, lightly tapping Suzuna's nose.

"The showers are yours, and here are your change of clothes, towel and bathing items," Niou threw them to Suzuna.

"We'll be watching out for any peepers, so have a good bath," Marui waved.

"We're having a party later, for Akaya," Jackal smiled.

"O-okay," Suzuna nodded and went to the showers.

When she was done, she came out, and found Akaya dead tired lying on the bench, with his perspiration making little puddles on the ground. Like what they did with Suzuna, the senpais threw Akaya into the shower, and started preparing.

Out of nowhere, came a cake in Marui's hands, and from Niou came the party poppers, from Yanagi came the utensils, and the bags of junk food from both Yukimura and Sanada, the drinks from Yagyuu and Jackal. Quickly, they moved, and in less than ten minutes, everything was set.

"You know how hard to was to hide that cake from Akaya?!" Marui complained.

"I bet you had a hard time resisting it," Jackal took a dig at his doubles partner.

"Shhh! Akaya's coming out!" Niou said.

"One, two, three!" they counted, and as soon as Akaya emerged, they shouted loudly, "Happy birthday Akaya!" and popped the party poppers over his head.

Immediately, the boy's eyes lit up and he grinned like a child. One by one, his senpais gave him his presents. Upon receiving them, he hugged every single senpai and thanked them continuously. Partying on, they only left when it was time for them to leave the school. Walking Suzuna back to the dorms, Akaya was so tired that he could die.

"Akaya, wait for me here, I'll go get your present," Suzuna said and pointed to a bench. Sitting down on it, Akaya soon just laid in it, and closed his eyes.

When Suzuna returned, all she found was an unguarded sleeping Akaya. Holding the keychain that spelt his name in her hand, she approached softly. Kneeling down at his face, she stared. He had such beautiful features, and his lips were so alluring.

Leaning forward slightly, she took her chance and pressed her lips to his. She felt like her heart could explode. Trying to make a quick escape, she pulled away, only to find Akaya's hand holding her back, pulling her into another kiss, as he opened his eyes.

Finally breaking apart, Akaya smiled, "That was both my first and second kiss," he told her, "You have to take responsibility, Suzuna," he grinned widely.

" It is the boy who has to take responsibility..." she trailed off, " That was my first and second kiss too," she blushed bright red, " For now, happy birthday!" she said and stuffed the keychain in his hand before running back to the dorms in a flustered manner.

* * *

**Alya: Kyaaaaaa! Kiss as a birthday kiss?! Suzuna-chan, you've grown when I wasn't looking!**

**Suzuna: What grown? * blushes bright red ***

**Akaya: ….I-I've got to take r-res-responsibility…..**

**Alya: Hahahahahahaha! Have fun taking responsibility! Everyone, as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	15. Scholarship Notice

**Alya: What is this?! Our lovely little couple just started!**

**Yukimura: It's a trial of their love…**

**Alya: It's too sad D:**

**Yukimura: They'll sort it out. Everyone, enjoy chapter fifteen * brilliant smile ***

**Alya: My lines!**

* * *

15. Scholarship Notice

Suzuna walked down the school halls with heavy footsteps. She sighed, before taking a turn down the stairs to return to her classroom. She was returning from her trip to the teacher's affairs office. Clutching the sheet of paper she received from the teacher, she was at loss at what to do. Opening the classroom doors, Akaya's head immediately turned towards her.

"How did it go?" he asked her quietly as soon as she lowered herself onto her seat, "Why did the teacher call for you?" Akaya asked.

"Nothing much," she lied, "He had to hand me some papers," Suzuna did not look Akaya in the eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Akaya asked, noticing something was wrong.

"I'm fine," Suzuna answered and flashed Akaya her brilliant smile that he loved.

It was just recently, during Akaya's birthday that, the two had confirmed both their feelings, and had decided to go out with each other. But barely two weeks had passed, and Suzuna was handed this Scholarship notice, where the teacher signed her up due to her excellent grades. Suzuna knew it was a good chance, but their scholarship involved an exchange to a school in America that lasted five years, a commitment which she was unsure if she could carry it out.

The rest of the day then became such a drag, and Suzuna was almost lifeless at every class, even during the lesson she loved the most. Seeing Suzuna so forlorn, Akaya was jumping around internally, wondering what he could do to cheer Suzuna up.

At last, the bells rang, and the students dashed out of the classrooms, as Suzuna slowly packed her bag.

"Su-Suzuna," Akaya called, "Do you have School Clinic activities? Are you heading to the School Clinic?" he asked the same question twice in different phrasings.

"No," she replied, "I'm not on duty today," she answered and gave him a small smile.

"Wanna come watch tennis practice?" he offered.

"Sure," she nodded and followed him.

Getting to the tennis courts, Suzuna sat along the grassy slope that overlooked the tennis courts, and took out the scholarship notice. There was a selection round that coming Friday held after school. Not knowing what to do, Suzuna leaned back and laid on the grass, using her arm to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Why such a forlorn look for a normally cheerful girl?" came Yukimura's voice.

"Yukimura buchou," Suzuna greeted.

"Let me have a look at that paper?" he asked. Not waiting for her reply, he took it over, gave her a gently smile, and read it, "A scholarship I see," he concluded, "Have you told Akaya? I'm sure he'd be happy for you," Yukimura said.

"Senpai, there are terms and conditions," Suzuna sighed again.

"I see, going to America for five years," Yukimura nodded, "Akaya would miss you," he teased.

"I don't know if I can make this commitment yet," she said.

"It is not like you are guaranteed a place already, you still have to get through the selection rounds am I right?" Yukimura analysed, "Why don't you discuss it with Akaya first?" Yukimura advised.

"I'm not sure if he is able to take it," Suzuna sighed, "You see, our relationship has just started off, and then I am going to leave him for his high school years and go off on my own. How am I supposed to come back from America and tell him, Akaya, let us continue our relationship from where we left off five years ago after I come back?" Suzuna sort of exploded.

"You're going to America?!" came Akaya's voice, "That's so cool!" Akaya totally missed the point.

"Well, I should leave the two of you to talk," Yukimura said, "I presume Sanada is looking for me Akaya?" Yukimura asked Akaya.

"Yea!" he nodded.

"You'll have to run extra laps if you're late for debriefing later, so make it quick Akaya," Yukimura reminded his junior.

Settling down beside Suzuna, Akaya smiled, "You're going for five years?" he asked, "Then I'll wait for you…" he trailed off and used his fingers to count one by one, "Until college," he nodded.

"That is if I am selected," Suzuna forced a grin, "I might fail the selections," she said, "Are you sure you want to wait for me?" Suzuna asked.

"En! Suzuna is the only one for me," he nodded, "Kaa-san also said so," he said, "Besides, Suzuna is so smart so there is no reason why you could fail the selections," he smiled a brilliant smile to Suzuna against the setting sun in the distance.

"You won't feel lonely?" Suzuna asked.

"I'll mail you every day, so don't change your number," he waved his phone that had the keychain she had given him for his birthday, "Also, if we ever get to go to America for tennis exchange, I would go visit you," he grinned, "When I become the Tennis Club Captain I'll use my full force to make the teachers let us go," he chuckled to himself.

"Akaya," Suzuna called as tears welled up in her eyes. She never expected Akaya to accept it so quickly.

"Uwahh! Don't cry!" Akaya immediately unwound his towel about his neck and used it to clean Suzuna's tears, "Don't cry, you're going to do well and come back to look for me aren't you?" he smiled.

"Don't go around letting your girlfriend ditch you for five years before coming back to pick you up again," Suzuna cried some more as she hit Akaya.

"Ouch," he flinched, "Only Suzuna can do that," he smiled at her, "But now, thinking about it, I would really be a little lonely if you leave, and who's going to teach me my English?" he asked.

"You still can text me questions you know," she sniffed, "I'll try my best to answer them as soon as possible," Suzuna hugged Akaya.

"Then that's fine. I won't need to find another English tutor," he grinned.

"Oi~," came a call from Jackal, "I know you want to continue hugging your girlfriend until the end of time, but you'll have to run extra laps if you don't come down now," Jackal teased Akaya.

Immediately, the boy turned a shade of bright red, and let go of Suzuna as he hurriedly stood up and went down the slope, joining his senpais for the debriefing. Packing her bag, Suzuna followed suit, and waited for Akaya outside the court.

* * *

**Alya: Awww… He said he'd wait for you. How sweet * gushing ***

**Suzuna: W-What are you talking about Alya-chan?**

**Akaya: Y-yeah!**

**Alya: Aww… It's alright. Everyone, reviews are a nod nod!**


	16. Final Date

**Alya: A date! It's a date! * Excited ***

**Sanada: They'd have to part after this.**

**Alya: Don't say anymore! * runs away ***

**Sanada: Don't complain about your lines.**

**Alya: * runs back quickly, throws Sanada aside * Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

16. Final Date

It was confirmed by the teacher that Suzuna had topped the Scholarship selections, and was most certainly going to America for the exchange. Holding her confirmation letter in one hand, she dashed down the stairs to the tennis club room where Akaya was supposedly waiting for her after finishing his club activities. Getting to the doors of the tennis club room, she paused and regained her composure, neatened her messed up hair, and gently twisted the door knob, opening the door.

"Did you get in?" Akaya asked with his eyes sparkling.

"Tada!" she flashed the confirmation letter before his eyes.

"Yes!" he jumped up from the bench he was sitting on, and hugged Suzuna, despite being all sweaty from his club activities, "You did it!" he cheered, "So as I promised, we're going on a date tomorrow," he held Suzuna by the shoulders, "I'll come by the school dorms tomorrow morning to pick you up. From there we can decide where we want to go," Akaya smiled.

"Are you really so eager to go on a final date with me?" Suzuna asked a little melancholic.

"N-no," Akaya immediately denied, "I didn't mean I was glad for you to leave earlier," Akaya waved both hands before Suzuna's face, "I just wanted you to have a good time before leaving for America," he said.

"I was joking," Suzuna smiled, "I look forward to going out and creating memories with you," Suzuna said, "Shall we go and have our last face to face English tutoring?" she pointed in the direction of the school dorms.

"Mm," Akaya nodded.

The following morning, Suzuna sat in the middle of her already packed room. The only set of clothes visible were the ones she had planned to wear on the date with Akaya. She had sent most of her belongings over already, and therefore only needed to bring a sling bag that held her important documents onto the plane. Lazing on her dorm bed for the last time, Suzuna imprinted the memories of her dorm room into her mind.

Changing into her clothes comprising of a blouse, a pair of jeans, and a white woollen jacket, she slung on her bag, and left the dorm room for the final time. Locking the doors, she returned the keys to the front desk of the dorm manager, saying her thanks and goodbyes. Heading outside, she sat at the bench where she and Akaya had their first and second kiss.

When Akaya came, it was pretty obvious he had something hidden behind himself, but Suzuna simply waited for him to give it to her. Rather sheepishly, Akaya produced a single stalk of a red rose, nicely wrapped, with ribbons and all.

"Do you like it?" Akaya asked seemingly shy.

"Mm," Suzuna answered, equally shy.

Blushing slightly, Akaya offered Suzuna his hand, which she also shyly took. Holding hands, the little couple walked down the slope leading to the school dorms. Walking to the bus stop right outside the school, they waited for the bus.

"Where do you want to go?" Akaya asked softly.

"I don't know," Suzuna replied equally soft.

"Then shall we go to the aquarium and look at the new fishes they got?" Akaya offered.

"Mm," Suzuna agreed.

Taking the bus, the two made their way to the aquarium, sitting side by side, both feeling extremely self-conscious, but excited at the same time. Still holding hands, the two bought their tickets, and entered the aquarium. Inside the aquarium, it was extremely quiet, as everyone was so enthralled by the colourful fish that swam past ever so swiftly. Finding an empty bench, both Suzuna and Akaya sat down.

"That fish is pretty," Suzuna pointed out to Akaya.

"Mm," he nodded, staring also.

It was not long before the two started falling into a comfortable silence. The silence was then broken by Akaya. He spoke, but he never faced Suzuna.

"Suzuna, can you listen to what I am about to say?" he asked softly.

"Mm," she nodded.

"I know I can't tell you not to go to America now, so I'll say that I will miss you terribly instead," he shyly admitted, "But I just want to tell you that if you go chasing your dreams in America, I'll chase mine here too, in Japan," he said, "So unless we both achieve our dreams, let us not meet face to face shall we? As a form of motivation," he finished, "Well, you see… I thought about it long and hard yesterday night. I want to become a tennis player. So until I become one, will you keep this promise with me?" he asked.

"I will," Suzuna answered, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"W-Why are you crying?!" he asked evidently shocked.

"Just a little sad that I won't be able to see you," she sniffed through her tears.

"Well, I'll still be here!" he started blurting, "Besides, you still can call me whenever things get tough or something. I'll try my best to comfort you," he said, "We can mail each other too!" he took her hand.

"I know," she nodded, "We'll keep in contact?" she waved her phone.

"Mm," Akaya nodded.

Finishing their tour about the aquarium, they went for a late lunch, before it was time to head to the airport. Getting on the bus to the airport, both of them were extremely quiet.

Entering the airport, Akaya accompanied Suzuna to get registered and got her air ticket. It was soon time for Suzuna to board her plane. Walking her to the departure hall, just before the doors of the checking area, Akaya produced a small box.

"Suzuna, take this before you leave," he said, still holding onto her hand.

"This is?" she asked looking at small maroon velvet box, already quite knowing what it was.

"I bought this because the senpais said it was to show you are my girl, and so that people would not hit on you in America," he sheepishly said, "I got them to engrave your name on mine, and mine on yours," he produced Suzuna's side of the couple ring, and slid it onto her finger.

"If you find another girl while I'm gone, I'll personally send you to hell when I come back," Suzuna jokingly threatened and put on Akaya's ring for him.

"I'm never taking this off," he smiled, "Except for school and tennis practice," he immediately added, "I'll wear it on my neck," he grinned.

"I'll miss you," Suzuna said and hugged Akaya.

"I know, it is the same for me," he answered.

Parting extremely unwillingly, Akaya stood at the departure hall till he made sure Suzuna disappeared beyond the boarding gantries, before he left the spot, and headed rather sadly and forlornly for the tennis courts where his seniors were having their extra practice.

* * *

**Yukimura: You'll see her soon * comforting ***

**Akaya: I miss her already….**

**Alya: Awww, don't be sad. Everyone, reviews are a nod nod!**


	17. The Fate of Five Years

**Alya: Time Slip! Five years after! It wasn't long :D Sorry for the late update guys! Alya was at a camp  
**

**Akaya: What's not long? Its five years.**

**Alya: For you but not me * smug * Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

17. The Fate of Five Years

Waiting at the boarding area of the American Airport, Suzuna flipped open her phone. It had been five years. And in these five years, she had constantly been texting Akaya, updating him about what she did, and getting him to tell her what he did. As she had expected, he became the Captain of the Rikkai's Middle School Tennis Club, and led them to victory for the Nationals. Not only that, he got into the High School Department, and eventually became the Tennis Club Captain after his seniors left, and was currently preparing to enter college.

Going through the messages he sent her from the first day she got to America, she felt a smile creep onto her face. He got the time mistaken, and texted her after he finished school at 5pm in Japan time, and she received the message at 1am in the morning in America time. It had been such a long time.

Looking to the latest message he had sent her, was the night before, where she told him she was returning the next morning. He then told her that he would head to the airport to pick her up, and asked for her flight number. Giving it to him, she wondered how she was going to recognise him. But of course, there was the seaweed head to look out for.

Sporting a black overcoat, with an off white shirt, long jeans, and heeled leather boots, she walked in the arrival hall with extreme confidence, dragging her sparse amount of baggage with her, she looked about the arrival hall. She found her target. Standing further off from the rest of the people, clad with a simple designed shirt, and long track pants, with the unmistakable wrist bands and seaweed head, there he was.

It seemed as though he saw her. Smiling a brilliant smile, she walked forward, and stopped before him, "Mister Kirihara Akaya?" she asked in English.

"Suzuna," he broke into a smile.

"We finally meet," she answered, "After five years," she added.

"Have you achieved your dream?" he asked.

"I did," she nodded, "You?" she asked politely.

"I did too," he replied.

"It's good to see you again," she said continuing with the pleasantries.

"Do you have anywhere to stay currently?" Akaya asked.

"I plan to book a hotel room," she answered.

"If you like it, you're welcome in my home like before," he offered.

"I will kindly take up your offer then," she replied.

Taking her luggage, Akaya led the way, and instead of bringing Suzuna to the taxi stand or bus stop, Akaya led her to the car park, where he coolly pulled out a set of car keys, and opened the doors to a small white car.

"You drive now?" Suzuna asked giving him an incredulous look, "Are you sure you passed the driving exam?" she teased.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Akaya answered, "Do you like it?" he smiled, "I went to learn driving after finishing High School," he explained.

"Of course," she nodded and got in the car immediately.

Once the two were in the car, Akaya did not start the engines. Instead, he turned to face Suzuna and boldly asked, "Would you like to continue our relationship where we left it off?"

"Of course," Suzuna replied and showed the rather worn out ring on her right fourth finger that matched Akaya's, "I said I wanted the boy who stole both my first and second kiss to take responsibility," she answered, before boldly leaning forward, and kissing Akaya on his lips.

Recovering from his shock, Akaya asked, "Are you really the Kamiya Suzuna I know?" he looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Yes I am, and I'll be heading right to your university as a new student, and going right into your classes again, to be both your desk partner and girlfriend at the same time," she nodded to herself.

"Wanna come see tennis practice?" Akaya offered.

"Sure," she replied smoothly, as Akaya stepped on the accelerator, and drove off.

* * *

**Alya: Did you have fun at America?**

**Suzuna: Besides that, did he cheat on me?**

**Alya: Well, he had a bit to do with Melody-chan/Yukiko-chan being his Vice Captain and all…**

**Suzuna: Yukiko?**

**Alya: Oh, she was in Random Drabbles Rikkaidai – Round 2. Fuji Shuusuke's fiancée as well as 'younger sister'.**

**Suzuna: I hope you didn't fall in love with her.**

**Akaya: N-no! I didn't! She's like a younger sister!**

**Suzuna: That's good then.**

**Alya: ****Hehe, everyone, this is the last chapter of Boku wa Kimi no Koto ga...Suki. Thank you for sticking with Alya to the end! * bows deeply * Alya hopes you have enjoyed reading it as much as Alya enjoyed writing it! As usual, reviews are a nod nod, even though it is the last chapter! Thank you everyone, and see you again soon :D**


End file.
